


Room On The Third Floor

by taelovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dancer Ian, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Not That Slow Though, POV Ian Gallagher, POV Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Public Sex, Rich Mickey, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Violence, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelovich/pseuds/taelovich
Summary: One day, Ian spots the most beautiful man he has ever seen on the train. The thing is, he can't get him out of his head. The fact that this guy, Mickey, likes teasing him and be all damn seductive and attractive all the time doesn't help either. Soon he wants to know more about this mysterious man. Little did Ian know how deep he would end up falling for him. Little did Mickey know that it was possible to love someone that hard.





	1. the day they met

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic ever and english is not my first language so be gentle. don't be too hard on me. enjoy.

The sunlight was creeping in through the cheap nylon curtains and Ian’s eyes felt like burning. He groaned and stretched in his bed, which was too small for him. He was hung over and he might as well be about to puke but he resisted the urge for a while since the stretching was kinda satisfying.

“Ah…” He squeezed his eyes shut and before he could even react he fell off the bed. “Fuck!” He complained while he kneeled and sighed deeply, tilting his head just a bit. “I am the biggest loser on earth, aren’t I?”

Just when he was finishing the sentence he heard knocking on his door, more like pounding. He walked to the door and opened it, just to find his housekeeper looking at him with a disdain look. The man gave Ian an once-over.

“Put some clothes on, will ya?” Ian dropped his hands to cover his junk and gave the man an apologetic and embarrassed look. The guy seemed pissed, and Ian could only guess why. “You still haven’t paid me, Red. I already gave your fake ass more than a week to pay and you still-“

He was interrupted by Ian, who was now raising his hands in a defensive way. “Okay jeez I have to come up with something you know I’m broke right now but I swear you will have your money by the end of the day.”

He saw the look on the man’s face and went back to cover his crotch as fast as he could. His housekeeper just rolled his eyes, mumbled something and turned around to leave, swearing on the low.

Ian closed the door and leaned on it for a while, taking a deep breath. He was fucked, mainly because he had no idea how to get the money in the first place. He guessed he would have to take home one of the club’s clients that night.

* * *

Ian had to sprint so he wouldn’t miss the train that was about to leave. He made it to take the EL in record time, maybe his long ass legs helped a little. He had a sit, almost panting from the effort. He took his phone and started checking Twitter and his texts but there was nothing new to see.

He raised his head just a bit and his eyes landed in the guy sitting in front of him. His jaw almost dropped at the sight. His dark hair made his pale skin look even paler. He wasn’t sure but he’d swear he saw some freckles on his face too, which he thought made the guy look even cuter if that was possible.

He took another look at his raven hair and god, was it normal that his hair looked that good? He had it slicked back and a lose strand made its way on the guy’s face, Ian could feel himself swallow and bit his lower lip, but couldn’t stop staring.

The man was typing something in his phone, completely oblivious to the redhead totally staring at him. He was wearing all black, his dress shirt with a suggestive open collar. Watching he guy’s chest made Ian’s dick twitch in his pants.

The guy licked his lips and smiled, and Ian then noticed that the guy had perfect, soft and full lips, and how beautiful his smile looked. He must’ve made some kind of noise, -he wouldn’t be surprised if he had just moaned right fucking there- because the dark haired boy suddenly moved and before Ian could even realize what was happening, his intense blue eyes were locked on his. Ian looked away as fast as he could, and went back to pretend he was reading something on his phone.

His inner self was panicking, he normally wasn’t shy or anything, but this guy really intimidated him. Maybe it was because staring at strangers on a train and being caught was embarrassing, but he knew there was something else. This guy had only looked at him for what, two seconds? And he was already sweating like a pig and if he was being honest, he was also half hard.

He dared to look at him again, slowly, just in time to catch a glimpse of the weirded out look on the guy’s face, his eyebrows raised as he went back to typing on his phone. Ian did the same, afraid that he would get caught staring again. He cursed in his head for being such a dumbass, now the guy probably thought he was a creepy dude.

He kept staring at his phone for the rest of the ride, until he saw the man standing up to leave at one of the train’s stops. He didn’t even look at Ian, not even a small glance. Ian tried to ignore his disappointment but couldn’t help but feel a little down; he did not only looked like a creep, he also didn’t even impress the guy just a bit.

He was used to people being attracted to him, and the man’s indifference hit him like it shouldn’t have, considering he didn’t even know the guy.

* * *

After his shift at the club he felt way better, way more appreciated and way hotter. Having guys paying for just seeing his dancing was definitely helping his self-esteem a bit. People normally thought otherwise, but he didn’t really mind dancing, he liked it. And it was just a job, nothing to be ashamed of. He went outside and checked his phone, just in case. He opened a text from his best friend Holly.

_-Hey cumslut, u wanna hang out a bit, dance, drink, maybe get laid? xxx-_

He smirked at the text and typed back:

_-U don’t have to convince me, I’m in. Pick me up at 9?-_

He shoved his phone back on his pocket, and walking to the EL to get back home, take a shower and get nicely dressed for the night. Holly arrived half an hour late, because she could. Ian hated it when she made him wait, so obviously when he sit in the passenger seat he gave her a pissed off look.

“What?”

“You’re late.”

“So?”

Ian clicked his tongue and put his seat belt on. “You better take me somewhere fancy.”

Holly smirked at him and pulled off, driving maybe a bit too fast. “Of course I’m taking you somewhere fancy you shit, who do you think I am?” She said pretending to sound offended while she turned the radio on, ‘Purple Lamborghini’ playing. Ian gave her an amused smile while jamming to the music.

“Break the knob right!” Holly chuckled and turned up the music.

They pulled up in front of a big club, the building was actually massive. Pink and blue lights everywhere, Ian guessed the inside was pretty much similar. There was a literal gorilla blocking the entrance with his arms crossed on his chest, a line of people waiting to get inside that went around the block.

Holly just walked straight to the guy, looking as confident as one person could be, Ian was actually afraid someone from the line would start a fight while he was walking past them, following his friend. Surprisingly, the man stepped aside, letting them in.

“What the fuck?”

“I know some people.”

“Clearly.” Ian raised an eyebrow and walked inside the club after Holly. The music was loud as fuck, the club lights almost blinding, but in the end Ian was used to being inside a club. People were drinking and dancing. Well, if that could be called dancing, more like grinding and dry humping. There were both men and woman that were missing some clothes, the sight was purely suggestive.

“They look like they’re all in ecstasy” Ian joked.

“That’s how the club’s called, idiot.” Holly responded, winking at Ian.

“No shit? Ecstasy? I didn’t notice...What a name. Is this even legal?”

“Since when do you care if something is legal? Come on, let’s get something to drink.”

Holly made her way to the bar, Ian behind. Their bartender was a young guy wearing only shorts and definitely looking smoking hot on them. They ordered and Ian smirked at Holly. “I must admit this is cool, and sexy, that too.”

“Told ya.”

“Yeah… It kinda reminds me of the Fairy Tail, you know?”

“Umm… I heard it’s the same owner so that’s probably why.”

Ian was a little taken aback by that. “Really? To be honest I don’t even know the owner. Isn’t it weird? That I don’t know my boss?”

Holly didn’t seem to be paying attention to him, because she waved him off and told him to shut up. “What? I was just say-“He started, but Holly gave him no chance, she interrupted him. “Look at that view. Ten o’clock.”

He looked up and just as he did, he found ‘that view’. “Oh my god.” He mumbled, he didn’t know he had said it out loud but now Holly was nodding and smiling.

“I know right?”

He grabbed her and turned the both of them around, facing the bar again. Holly was certainly unamused by his friend’s move. “For fuck’s sake! What are you doing?” Ian seemed panicked, he left his drink on the bar and took a quick look at the guy again, just to confirm what he already knew. “Fuck.” He said and turned to look at a confused looking Holly.

“What’s the matter? Ian?”

“I-I know that guy.”

“Really? You better introduce him to me now, bitch”

“No, no. I don’t actually know him, I just… I saw him on the train today and I…”

“You…”

“I kind of stared at him like a creep and he is most likely disgusted by me I think.”

“For fuck’s sake.”

“Yeah.”

They both turned to look at the guy again. He was relaxed, sitting in a fancy couch that was nicely placed in a balcony kind of thing. He didn’t notice Ian yet, and Ian was afraid he never would. It looked like a VIP section, but he wasn’t sure. What he was sure is the guy looked as hot as ever, he was wearing black like he had on the train, only his sleeves were pulled up now and Ian could see he was wearing a big ass luxurious watch.

Ian looked at the way the guy was smoking and thought that porn didn’t look so sexy anymore. He could easily get off only to this sight, and he was starting to feel like a real perv just from the thought.

Just then, as if he hadn’t had enough, the guy decided it was a nice moment to run his fingers through his hair, while laughing at some joke the guy beside him just made.

“Dear god” Holly and him said with one voice.

One of the dancers made her way to the couch where the dark haired guy was sitting, and started talking to him while giving him flirty looks. Ian then watched as the girl leaned and started talking to his now undeniable kinda crush, until she was too close in Ian’s opinion.

He was starting not to enjoy the view anymore. The dancer continued to get closer to the guy, and Ian could feel his fists clenching, he truly wished he was in that girl’s place, leaning in and… licking his crush’s neck?

“Okay, that’s enough!” He then turned, and downed his drink. “Fuck…”

His night was ruined already, fan-fucking-tastic. He touched Holly’s shoulder and asked her to leave. She patted his back and nodded. Ian was feeling crushed, and he didn’t know why that sight had affected him so much. He walked to exit the club, oblivious to the fact that if he only turned to look once again, he would see the dark haired boy had pushed the girl away, not letting her get any closer, clearly not interested.


	2. wicked game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it all goes down from here xx

Some days after, he spent fifteen minutes waiting to take the EL. He didn’t want to think of why, but today, he got dressed faster, he didn’t even had breakfast so he could leave earlier. He was starting to regret coming this early, when someone else arrived. He lift his head to take a look, hopeful that it would be who he wanted it to be.

He found piercing blue eyes looking at him and he suddenly felt like all his strength was drained from his body, he felt his knees go weak, and he looked away, still feeling those eyes making holes on him. He looked at the floor for minutes that felt like hours, until the train finally arrived. He took a seat and the guy walked past him. 

Ian almost fainted, he smelled so good. He smelled like something he wanted to be smelling forever, it was sexy, manly and it made Ian murmur some swears. He damned himself when the guy took a seat right fucking next to him. He could feel himself tense up, he swallowed, trying to stay calm, play it cool.

That was until the guy moved his leg just a little, his knee brushing against Ian’s lightly. Ian looked at their connected bodies, and couldn’t help but start travelling the guy’s body with his eyes, until he found the guys hands that were resting in his lap, he noticed he had knuckle tattoos, one of them said ‘FUCK’ and Ian couldn’t agree more, fuck is right.

The other said… he couldn’t see it well, if he just moved his hand just a bit…

And then the guy chuckled. It was just the slightest chuckle, but Ian could hear it perfectly. He looked at him and the guy seemed amused indeed. Ian felt a little ashamed, he had been caught staring again, and he was even laughing at him this time.

This was just _pathetic._

He stood up and moved awkwardly to another seat, embarrassment overwhelming him. He had moved, not far enough though, because he could still see him, and he was looking back at him, but he wasn’t laughing anymore, now he was chewing his lower lip and he looked… sorry? Ian couldn’t tell.

He felt stupid, why was he acting like this? He was a dancer, he was supposed to be confident. He damned himself once again. The guy left one stop before his, as the other day.

When he got to work later, he had bartending shif so he didn’t enjoy it as much, it was even more exhausting than dancing and definitely not as entertaining, so he couldn't stop himself from getting distracted thinking about the dark haired man. He left work later and went back home, he couldn’t stop thinking about how good the guy smelled and how nice and sexy his hands were.

* * *

The next day he was also early. He didn’t want to hide it anymore, he was there to see the guy. The other night he couldn’t stop thinking about him, he couldn’t get him out of his head.

He was just starting to get impatient when the dark haired man showed up. Ian looked at him. He looked young, maybe just a bit older than Ian, he was on his twenties. His hair slicked back as always looked good on him, he was also wearing all black, his jeans were skinny, and Ian could only guess how amazing his ass would look on those jeans.

He didn’t even realize he was licking his lip and biting at his lower lip while he travelled the length of the guy’s body, totally checking him out like he always did. He was surprised he hadn’t been punched already, and he was sure if he hadn’t been yet he was about to be.

Only he wasn’t. Instead, when he looked up, the guy was smiling at him. Legit smiling at him. Not laughing, just smiling. He then licked his lips in what looked to be a habit and stopped smiling, his eyes still on Ian’s. This time, the redhead found enough power to hold the man’s gaze.

He then decided he had the most beautiful, deep eyes he had ever seen. He wished he could see those eyes when the guy was on the verge of coming.

The train arrived, and he got in first, only this time there was too many people inside and he couldn’t find a seat, so he stood up instead, grabbing a hold of the train pole.

He felt a hand brushing his, and looked up; ‘U-UP’. He swallowed hard, so hard and loudly he was sure the fucking train driver had heard him. He knew the guy was behind him, he still smelled so good. He felt numb and weak again. He was sure his knees wouldn’t handle it.

He closed his eyes when he felt the other guy’s body brushing lightly against his, warming him. Then he moved a little forward, his body completely pressed to him. His breath hitched, he felt like choking, he could feel the guy’s breath on his neck, and his hand moving, covering his now. He felt like dying. He was sure he was gasping by now, and when the man rested his other hand on Ian’s hip, pressing him against his body, he couldn’t stop himself.

Before he even knew it, the words slipped from his lips.

“What’s your name?” He wanted to sound confident and cool, but he was most likely panting.

“Mickey.”

And with that he left, leaving Ian in the train, hard as a motherfucker and savouring the moment, his smell, the warmth of his body, his voice. Fuck, his voice.

* * *

All the tension he had built up before in the train made it difficult to concentrate on working serving drinks. He kept remembering what had happened just a few hours before, and it made his neck feel like burning and his hands start to sweat. If he had had the choice, he would’ve gone straight to the restroom and jerk off to the recent memory of Mickey’s body pressing against his, his hands on him and his…

“Fuck…” He muttered.

He could feel himself getting semi hard in his tiny shorts and those were so tight that he couldn’t afford to walk around the club with a hard on, it would be too obvious, considering, and it was just not professional.

Ian ran a hand through his face, trying to pull himself together. He noticed the club was not fully busy that day.

“Hey Dustin, do you mind covering me for a minute? I need to hit the restroom.” He asked, more like pleaded, he was starting to get stressed over this and he just wanted to release this tension, and then he could go back to normal, and stop thinking about the damn guy.

“Sure man, don’t even worry about it.”

Ian nodded and almost sprinted to the restroom. He opened the door and found he was alone, good. He locked himself in one of the stalls and soon was palming his growing bulge on his pants. He bit his lip and hold his breath while he got rid of the shiny shorts, his erection now freed and swinging a bit.

He took his hand to his mouth and licked his palm a few times and then wrapped it around his length, letting out a shaky breath. He was stroking it slowly at first, feeling his body start to relax, he then leaned against the stall door and started moving his hand harder and faster. His gasping beginning to turn into little moans when his mind got filled with the memory of Mickey.

He closed his eyes and he pictured it was Mickey who had his hand on his dick, jerking him off. He then thought of how good his mouth must feel around his dick too, and how much he wanted to kiss those lips while being wrapped around Mickey’s legs, his face close to Mickey’s neck, smelling his scent, looking at his eyes, hearing his moans, or were those his moans?

He suddenly opened his eyes and looked down at his hand pumping his dick, he could feel it pulsing and a burning warmth creeping through his belly, he couldn’t stop moaning, he couldn’t stop his hand from moving faster and faster.

He thought of Mickey saying his name, under him, screaming “Ian” over and over again, and he couldn’t hold it anymore, he came hard on his hand and on the floor, jerking his hips forward in spasmodic moves, he whined when he touched the sensitive tip of his cock and slowly stopped moving his hand, swallowing and taking a deep breath.

He let out a heavy sigh and started to get cleaned and clean his jizz from the floor. God, he was a mess. He opened the stall door.

“Ian?”

He jumped, startled, holding his chest with his hand like he was having a heart attack, it felt like he almost had.

“Jesus! Dustin, what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were covering me?”

“I was, just came to take a leak.” He chewed on his lower lip, looking at anywhere but Ian.

The redhead didn’t say anything else either, not sure if he should. He just wished his coworker didn’t hear any of the sounds he knew he was making just a minute ago.

“Were you really beating the meat in there?” Dustin blurted out.

Ian tensed up, not knowing what to say. “I… No! No.” He looked around the room, biting his lip at nervousness.

“Right… You were moaning like a bitch in there, it was actually kinda hot to hear.”

Ian lifted his eyes to look at Dustin, who was now smirking at him with a playful attitude. Ian didn’t know how to react, so he just stayed silent, looking shamefaced.

Dustin continued, getting closer to Ian. “You didn’t last very long… You must’ve been real horny, not able to hold yourself back, I wonder what you must’ve been thinking of that got you off so fast.”

“Not you.”

“Ouch.”

“Look, I would appreciate if you didn’t tell anyone about this. Especially not the manager.” Ian hold Dustin’s gaze, trying to seem serious.

“Ian, come on, everyone has jerked off in those stalls, or even fuck.” Ian was about to insist, but Dustin shut him off waving his hand. “Dude, I won’t tell. Even though you just rejected the fuck out of me.”

He chuckled and Ian smiled along. “Okay, thank you, anyway” He said, walking past his coworker and leaving the restroom to finish his shift. 

* * *

He was on his way home, the train was busy that night, so he was once again standing up. He remembered what had happened earlier that day right where he was standing now. What the fuck did that mean? Was Mickey flirting with him? Did he liked what he was seeing, just as Ian did?

He was starting to get worried that he could never get the guy out of his fucking horny head. The guy was really mysterious, he didn’t know anything about him and he realized just then that he wanted to, he wanted to know who Mickey was, he wanted to know everything about him.

He felt a hand on his, just like he had before on the train, and when he took a breath, he immediately recognized the familiar scent.

“Shit.”

Was God punishing him? Was this some kind of joke?

This time, it was him who pressed his body back against Mickey’s, he could instantly feel himself getting hard, it was as if this guy had some kind of overwhelming power over Ian and he could do shit to resist it.

Mickey landed his hand on Ian’s shoulder, this time running it through his back and resting it on his hip, squeezing a bit there. Ian let out a trembling breath.

“You need to stop doing that…” He managed to say, even though it came out as a whisper.

“Why? This turning you on?”

The guy’s voice was just delicious, Ian couldn’t get enough of it. He turned around, facing the guy, who seemed a little taken aback by his move, but amused at the same time. God, he was even more beautiful this close, you could see all the freckles and all the flaws he didn’t have.

His eyebrows raised high, in a questioningly attitude. His eyes doing wonders to Ian, his nose was perfect with a strong bridge, his lips were amazing, he wanted to kiss, lick and bite at them like his life was depending on it. He wanted to touch his hair, it looked like it was soft, the lose strand was on the guy’s face, and it fit so well to Mickey’s look that Ian wondered if he had let that strand hang in there on purpose.

But he knew better than that, he knew guys like Mickey don’t need to try; everything about him was hot naturally.

“Yes, it is.” He chewed on his lower lip, trying to gain some strength to continue speaking. “Aren’t you turned on?”

“I may be.”

“I’m Ian.”

“Didn’t ask.”

Ian tensed up at that, feeling a little bit of an idiot and somehow hurt. The guy was being a dick. He turned around again, trying to ignore him, he might have a crush on him, but he wasn’t willing to put up with that shit. Ian could feel Mickey getting closer, and he didn’t stop him.

“You’re mad now? That’s cute.”

Ian didn’t respond, he just stood there, trying not to let the guy know how much his presence and his touch affected him.

“Ian…”

He felt like choking, passing out and dying right there. Holy fuck. He closed his eyes, his lips parted, and he started to breathe faster and heavier. Hearing Mickey saying his name was something he wasn’t expecting, and it sounded like the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

“Yeah?” He asked, but he had no response. “Mickey?”

He then turned around, to find the guy had, again, left him alone in the train, hard as a rock and panting, like he had just been fucked. He felt teased. He was being teased.

“For fuck’s sake...”

He looked over at an old lady that was giving him a disapproval look. He clicked his tongue and tried to ignore her for the rest of the way. Back at home that night, he jerked off furiously to the thought of Mickey saying his name again. Several times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitch!! mickey is such a tease


	3. make your move on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you noticed, yes, i added warnings and some tags, but those are for future chapters.  
> anyway, enjoy xoxo

His phone going off woke him up. He didn’t know what time it was, but definitely too early for him. He had no work today, and he had planned to stay in bed all day being lazy. He reached for his phone and answered the call.

“Yeah?” He muttered, still sleepy.

 _“What the fuck?! Are you sleeping?”_ Holly sounded raging.

“Obviously not anymore. Thanks by the way.”

_“Shut up. You told me we were going shopping today.”_

“Right. I forgot… I will go get dressed.”

He was starting to stand up when he heard knocking on his door. Immediately, he went rigid and raised his eyebrows. “Shit”

He already knew it was his housekeeper, he had forgotten to pay as well. He was supposed to have paid like two days ago, more like two weeks ago. And with all this Mickey thing going on it seemed that he had had no time to think about anything else. He stayed silent. Holly was still on the phone, but she probably knew what was going on since she did speak almost whispering.

_“Housekeeping again?”_

“Yeah…”

_“God, I’ll give you some money if you need it, can you please move your skinny ass over here?”_

“Really? I love you so much Holly, you don’t know.”

_“Oh, I know. You must love me a lot since I’m gonna be shopping for hours."_

Ian just let an exasperated sigh and Holly hung up.

* * *

He arrived just in time before Holly went ape shit. She greeted him with a hug and a two hundred bucks. Ian grabbed the money like panicked.

“The fuck? Why were you carrying two hundred dollars?”

“You needed the money or not?”

“Yes! Yeah… Thank you baby”

“Okay, okay. Let’s go.” She started walking, paying attention to the showcase windows, stopping every once in a while to look at something.

“You know what? The hot guy’s name is Mickey.”

“The one with the dark hair?”

“Yeah, I take the EL every day and he’s always there.” He was talking and without even noticing it he smiled, just remembering the guy made himself feel like dizzy and soft at the same time.

“So you talked to him?”

“Yeah. We… Well he kind of teased me? I guess you could say so since he basically pressed his body against me on the train and talked to me with his amazing and seductive voice and-“

“Holy shit! That’s hot.”

“Very hot. I’ve been jerking off nonstop ever since.”

“I thought you already did that but okay, I can see why.” She stopped for a moment and looked at Ian, like meditative. “Hold on, why would he take the EL every day? I saw him at the club and I can tell he’s loaded.”

Ian thought about it. Holly was right, the guy was obviously loaded. He wore clothes that were probably more expensive than Ian’s rent. He had that nice and luxurious watch, he was on the VIP section in that fancy club. The guy could pretty much have his own driver to take him anywhere. “I don’t know…”

“Oh my god, imagine if he was taking the EL so that he could see you!”

Ian let out a chuckle. “Yeah I wish.” He couldn’t stop thinking about it now. The idea of him taking the EL just to see Ian was much more than appealing, but it just couldn’t be it, right? The guy was basically teasing Ian to the point it was pathetic. He was playing Ian, he knew Ian wanted him but couldn’t have him.

It had never happened to Ian before, but he felt like Mickey was completely out of his league, and it was driving him crazy, because that just made the ambitious redhead want him even more.

“Fffffffuck Ian!” Holly grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in a fast move, shoving him inside one of the stores. Ian looked at her and saw Holly was bouncing covering her mouth with one hand and pointing at something with the other. Ian followed her sign and found Mickey just a few feet away, carrying a fuck ton of bags on his arms.

He wasn’t alone. A girl was with him. She was young, skinny, pale skin and dark, long hair. If Ian was being honest, she was stunning.

The girl was looking at some purse and showing it at him, maybe looking for his approval, he nodded with a smile and she smiled back, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Ian could literally hear his blood boiling. Why was he getting so jealous over a man he didn’t even know?

Besides that, Mickey looked fucking good. He was wearing even more expensive and formal clothes, for all Ian could see. He was literally rocking his suit jacket. He had it open and had one hand on his pocket. His ass looked amazing in those dark suit pants. Ian wanted to do all type of things to that ass.

He looked like a young, hot, business man, and he probably was. The tattoos, the haircut and the attitude added him a dangerous tone. Like if he was some kind of important criminal. Sugar daddy was written on his face, and Ian couldn’t think of anything sexier than that.

He looked at Holly, about to ask her to leave but she wasn’t taking it. She was too distracted staring at Mickey.

“I can’t believe you let this man tease you and you do nothing about it.”

“What the fuck do you mean? What do you want me to do?”

“Uh, no offense but did you even try to make a move besides gasping when he approaches you and jerking off at home?”

Ian didn’t respond, and she gave him a knowing look. He hated when she was right.

He turned and started pretending to be entertained in eyeing the male clothing. He then noticed Mickey was entering the store, and Holly didn’t say a word about it. He almost had a panic attack right there while he went back to pretending he was too busy to pay attention to Mickey’s presence.

He couldn’t help but glance though, and he could see how Mickey picked some dress shirts. He was too close, it was impossible he hadn’t noticed Ian. He then watched how the guy disappeared in the fitting rooms. Ian swallowed hard and looked over to Holly, who was contemplating the scene and gave Ian an encouraging look.

He thought about what his friend had said just minutes ago. Maybe he had to make a move on him. Maybe he was not that out of his league and it was just Ian being a little paranoid about it.

He then grabbed the first shirt he saw and made his way to the fitting rooms. Most of the fitting room curtains were open, which he appreciated since he didn’t know exactly where Mickey was. He got to one fitting room that was occupied. He thought he would just go for it and get it over with, the tension was killing him.

He shoved the curtains and saw Mickey looking back at him through the mirror in front of him. He didn’t seem surprised to see Ian there, he just smirked.

“I might start to think you’re stalking me.” Mickey said, his tone playful.

“I’m not.”

“You sure?”

Ian didn’t say anything. He just kept looking at Mickey fastening a shirt. He looked painfully hot. Ian entered the fitting room and closed the curtains.

“That one looks good. Let me see the other one.”

Mickey looked at him now, his smirk fading. He was now giving Ian a serious, lustful look. Ian wasn’t sure of what he was doing exactly, but he couldn’t stop himself. Mickey then started to unfasten his shirt, not breaking eye-contact.

He then took off the shirt, leaving his chest, his arms and his abdomen in sight. Ian bit his lower lip hard and soaked in the view. Mickey went to pick the other shirt but Ian stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

“Wait.” He said, and then he didn’t know what else to say, because he couldn’t just tell the guy something like “wait, you’re really hot and I want to stare at your naked body forever” So he just stood there, right in front of him and holding his wrist. Mickey gave him a defiant look.

“What?” Mickey said, not too loud, more like a whisper, he was provoking and challenging Ian, and the latter couldn’t take it anymore.

Ian let go of Mickey’s wrist and run his hand down the man’s chest, until he reached the waistband of his pants. Mickey was still giving him that lustful and sober look, like if he was planning in his head all the things he wanted to do to him. Ian started to unbutton and unzip Mickey’s pants, and then he got closer and shoved his hand inside Mickey’s underwear, grabbing at his hard dick.

Mickey parted his lips, just to bit them again right after. He was now looking at Ian with narrowed eyes. Ian let go of his dick to use his two hands to pull down Mickey’s pants and underwear, just enough to let Mickey’s dick in sight. He was hard and his dick made Ian’s mouth to water.

He put the palm of his hand in Mickey’s mouth, who licked it a few times while looking at him. Ian then wrapped it around Mickey’s cock, and started moving it, jerking Mickey off real slow.

He was stroking it teasingly, giving special attention to the tip, making Mickey’s breath to hitch and jerk his hips at the pleasure. Ian put his forehead against Mickey’s, hearing the man panting. He then thumbed the tip, spreading a bit of pre-cum and Mickey let out a tiny moan, Ian did it again, and Mickey placed his hand on Ian’s lower back to keep himself steady.

Ian started to stroke Mickey’s length faster and harder. “You’re beautiful, fuck Mickey. So hot.” He breathed out.

Mickey moaned in response, this time louder and somehow that made Ian drop to his knees like they were too weak to handle standing up anymore. He kept jerking Mickey off even faster now, looking at him from down there, Mickey returning the look, his eyes still narrowed, panting, clearly on the verge.

Mickey squeezed his eyes shut, grabbed Ian’s head, running his fingers through his fiery hair and let out the sexiest moan Ian had ever heard. Ian closed his eyes too and felt Mickey’s warm come hitting his face a few times.

He opened his eyes and kept milking Mickey’s dick for a little while, until Mickey grabbed his wrist.

“Ian, Ian. Stop…”

Ian was afraid he would cum right there after hearing Mickey’s moans and his orgasmic voice. Ian let go of his dick and Mickey pulled up his underwear and his pants.

Ian just kneeled there, looking at Mickey like he was the most wonderful sight a man could contemplate. Mickey got dressed and looked at Ian with a smirk while he took a bit of come from Ian’s face with his finger, and then licked it off of it. He then left the fitting room, Ian couldn’t move for another ten minutes.

* * *

When Ian got home later that day, he still couldn’t believe what had happened back at that store was real. He felt like in a dream. He actually had dared to make a move, and even more surprisingly, it turned out to be the best choice he could have had. He was kinda proud of himself.

For the past two days, he had been thinking about the guy nonstop, horny like ever, and he had been telling himself that the next time he saw Mickey, he would do something about it. And it was Holly’s words that made him realize that it was time, he couldn’t let Mickey keep teasing him like that.

And he had thought at some point that fuck Mickey- or in this case jerk him off in a fitting room until he comes all over your face- would scratch the itch, he wouldn’t be curious anymore, the mystery would be gone, and he could go back to his normal life where he wasn’t thirsty for his crush like a fucking horny teenager.

But then again, it was Mickey we're talking about here. And now the guy didn’t seem so unreachable. Now Ian had crossed the line and they were in another level. Weren’t they?

After this, there would be no more teasing and leaving Ian feeling hopeless. They weren’t playing anymore, there was _something_ between them now, right?

Ian kept telling himself this. And he started to actually believe it. Because why would he feel satisfied with a hot handjob, when he could have a whole more lot of this man. Why would he let something like this escape from his hands? This man was obviously worth it, so why not trying it?

He just couldn’t let this be it. He wanted more. He was craving for more.

He remembered the way Mickey was looking at him in that moment of intimacy, how much Ian wanted to taste his lips, and how amazing it felt to hear Mickey moan, all because of what Ian was doing to him. Ian just knew the sex would be amazing. He just knew Mickey was amazing himself. How could he let this man go?

No. The need wasn’t satisfied. He needed more Mickey. He wanted _everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up later today so y'all stay tuned !!


	4. mr. milkovich

It was the third night in a row that Ian had been assigned with a bartending shift. It was maddening. He missed dancing. But one of his coworkers had been calling off the whole week, and of course it was Ian who had to cover his shifts at the bar.

The night was actually busy, and Ian was dying to take a break. He hadn’t seen Mickey today coming to work and he had felt disappointed. Ever since their encounter the other day, Ian had been waiting to meet Mickey again. He couldn’t wait to land his hands on him again, show him how much he was willing to please him.

He would do anything he wanted. He was looking forward to go further on this _something_ they had. First round had been amazing and he knew next time would be even better. He knew this sexual tension wasn’t resolved just yet. Wherever resolving it would lead, he would follow.

This was all he’d been thinking for the past hours and time didn’t seem to pass fast enough. He wanted to end his shift tonight and take the EL, and hopefully, Mickey would be there, and maybe this time they’d kiss on the train and they would give each other’s phone numbers.

Then suddenly, as if the universe wanted them to meet again, Mickey made his entrance in the club, his presence was a fucking blessing, he had only been in the club for five seconds and the place had already lit up. Just as Ian’s face had. Ian was smiling openly, his breath hitched and his heart rate sped up instantly.

That was, until he saw a guy coming in right behind Mickey. They made their way through the people, a lot of them greeting Mickey with a smile or a buddy hug. Mickey seemed to know half the people in the club, which surprised Ian since he didn’t seem like much of a talker.

Or maybe it was just him he didn’t talk to.

Mickey and the other guy reached the bar, and of course they came to Ian’s zone. Thank god he had walked away a few feet to the other side of the bar and Mickey hadn’t noticed him yet.

The other guy was now whispering something in Mickey’s ear and then he was laughing and enjoying himself. Just like he had the other time Ian had seen him in the club. His smile was fucking beautiful, but right now it felt bittersweet to think about it. Because he wanted to be the one who made Mickey smile like that, and he obviously wasn’t.

He then realized he was with the same guy from that night in the VIP zone. Ian couldn’t take his eyes off of them. He knew he should, but he couldn’t help it. The guy then leaned in, and all of a sudden, he was kissing Mickey.

Ian let the glasses he’d been holding fall to the floor and they crashed in a loud noise. Almost everyone that was near the bar turned to look at him, including Mickey and his friend, date, whatever the fuck it was.

Ian had his eyes still locked on Mickey, and their eyes met. Ian looked away immediately and in a matter of seconds he dropped to his knees and started cleaning the mess he had caused. He was finding it difficult to breathe and his heart was beating painfully fast. His chest felt too tight suddenly, it was aching.

All the eyes on him were making him so nervous he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking while he recollected the pieces of glass from the floor. The manager came just then, giving Ian a pissed off look.

He came closer and told him. “There are clients waiting on your side of the bar.”

“Yeah, I can see it.” Ian said, trying to sound as pissed as he felt.

“Then what the fuck are you doing here breaking stuff?” The manager half yelled, most of the people paying attention to the scene probably hearing him. “And you better serve them right. I don’t plan to get fired because of your clumsy ass.”

Ian didn’t understand what his manager meant by that but he didn’t feel like thinking, he wished his brain could just disconnect right now. He wished he wasn’t there. He took a deep breath and stood up, walking to where Mickey and the guy were. He didn’t look at them though, he kept his gaze focused on his hands, trying to stop them from shaking.

“What can I get you?” He said like automatically.

“I want a Margarita and you, Mickey? Whiskey on the rocks?”

Mickey took a little to respond, but he eventually did. “Yeah.”

Ian nodded and turned to start preparing their drinks. Minutes later he had their drinks ready and he served them, still not looking at Mickey.

“Um… I didn’t order this.” Ian finally looked up, finding the guy’s eyes fixed on his drink with a disgusted face. He pushed his drink towards Ian with one hand. “I wanted a Margarita, this is a Sidecar.”

Ian looked at the drink, realizing the guy was right. Fuck. “I… Sorry. I’ll get your Margarita ready right now.”

“Come on, Chris. It’s almost the same drink, it even looks the same.” Mickey suddenly said.

“Well, yeah, almost. Still not what I ordered though. He’s a fucking bartender, right? He’s supposed to know the difference between a Margarita and a fucking Sidecar.”

Ian felt like the most useless shit in the fucking planet. And the guy was being a fucking dick, that didn’t help at all. Just then his manager appeared from behind him, clearly even more pissed off now that he had seen Ian fucking up again.

“Are you serious, Ian? What’s wrong with you?” Ian didn’t answer, he was feeling too humiliated to even talk. “Just follow me, we have to talk. Now.”

Ian nodded tiredly, his arms lying dead on his sides. He was about to follow his manager when he heard Mickey’s voice again.

“What do you have to talk about that you can’t do it here?”

The manager turned to look at Mickey. Ian looked at his old manager and suddenly he didn’t look that intimidating as he had seconds ago. He was looking at Mickey with pleading eyes, he seemed intimidated himself, which was weird since he was a major jerk who thought he was the fucking king of the club.

“Well… Mr. Milkovich…” He got closer to Mickey, maybe because he didn’t want Ian to hear the conversation. “Even though Ian here is an excellent dancer, and he makes a good show, he sucks at bartending and keeps fucking up, especially tonight. So maybe it would be better to just… dispense with him.”

“So what, you just wanna fire him because he’s bad at bartending? Then don’t make him a bartender, just a dancer.”

“But…” The manager started to say, but Mickey didn’t even need to interrupt him since the guy closed his mouth, maybe realizing it was better that way.

“Maybe it’s you who’s getting fired today. Don’t think you have limitless power here, friend.” Mickey said glaring at the man.

“Of course not, Mr. Milkovich.”

“That’s what I fucking thought.”

Ian was perplexed. He didn’t know what was happening. He had almost been fired and Mickey had fixed that shit in less than a minute. Who even was this man? Ian hadn’t been as intrigued with someone as he was with Mickey in his entire life.

He saw Ian giving him a glance over. He then locked eyes with him, the way Ian loved. “So you’re good at dancing.”

Ian only shrugged. “I guess you could say so.” He said, holding Mickey’s gaze as best as he could manage.

“Let’s see then.”And then he moved away from the bar, turning to look at Ian again. “Come on, move your ass.”

He nodded with his head towards the VIP zone. “You think you can give me a private dance?”

Ian looked at him and swallowed. Was he serious? He suddenly felt like all the air he had inside was stuck in his lungs.

“Yeah.”

“Nice. Make it worth it.”

“The fuck should I care if it’s worth it for you?” He snapped, trying to look indifferent. Just like Mickey did so easily. He wanted Mickey to know how it felt. How bad it felt.

“You shouldn’t care.” Mickey smirked at him and got closer. “Yet you do."

“And why do you care?” Ian was starting to get nervous. Mickey’s attitude making him tremble, it was as if the guy could read him, his blue eyes sinking into his soul.

“Well, I must care since I’m the owner.” Mickey kept getting closer to him, his grin now wider. “Gotta make sure you’re doing a good job here, don’t I?”

* * *

Ian was too astonished to even move. Mickey kept grinning but turned around to get deeper into the VIP section, leaving Ian behind. Ian didn’t follow instantly, but stayed where he was for a couple of seconds until he finally reacted.

“What!?” He said while following Mickey. “You’re the owner?”

“Yeah.”

They made their way to one of the private rooms. Mickey opened the door, but Ian stopped and looked at Mickey, dumbfounded.

“You didn’t seem so hesitant the other day in the fitting rooms.”

Ian rolled his eyes and smirked lightly. He then grabbed Mickey’s shirt and pushed him backwards into the room, he closed the door and kept pushing Mickey until he was seated in a large couch. Ian straddled him, sitting in Mickey’s lap before he could pussy out. The music was loud in the private room, it was some slow song that suggested grinding, so that’s what Ian did.

“I’ve already seen you with two people, seems like you don’t like wasting your time.”

“Two people?” Mickey’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah. The girl. That your side bitch? You must have a lot of money to be playing sugar daddy.”

Mickey licked his lips, amused, his smile spreading at Ian’s words. “More like brother.”

Ian felt ashamed that he had prejudged Mickey. His jealous ass had been figuring things up. He bit his lip and looked down.

“You jealous, freckles?”

“You have some freckles over here too, you know? Ian said, getting closer to Mickey’s face, and caressing his cheekbones with his fingertips, like inspecting his features. His eyes fell to Mickey’s lips and he grabbed Mickey’s chin kindly.

“Do you want to kiss all of your clients too?”

Ian’s hand moved to Mickey’s shoulder and he used him as leverage to stand up and turn around, sitting back in Mickey’s lap, this time rubbing his ass against Mickey’s crotch. He wanted to avoid those eyes, those lips at all costs.

He felt Mickey’s hands travel from his hips to his inner thighs. He grabbed his wrists to stop him. He was about to tell him that clients didn’t get to touch him. But then Mickey’s lips brushed against his shoulder, and then Mickey planted a smooth kiss on his neck. Ian took a deep breath and closed his eyes, biting his lip so hard it would’ve hurt him if he wasn’t so lost in Mickey’s touch. He loosened up his grip on Mickey’s wrists and then his hands moved to Ian’s crotch, palming him.

“Hard for me, Ian?”

Ian had his eyes still closed, and he just nodded the slightest. Mickey’s voice was delectable, he couldn’t resist it. He let out a tiny moan when Mickey grabbed him through his pants and stroked him a bit.

“Turn around.”

Mickey said, and Ian complied, straddling Mickey again, his knees on each side of Mickey’s hips. Mickey looked at him for a moment, admiring his naked and sharp body. He rested his hands on Ian’s oblique muscles, caressing his V line gently. Ian couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Mickey then grabbed his waistband, and locked eyes with Ian, pulling down his tiny shorts slowly, not breaking eye contact. He then dropped his eyes to look at Ian’s swinging and hard cock. Mickey licked his lips and went back to look at Ian, while he wrapped Ian’s dick with one hand and used the other to grab at Ian’s hips to pull him closer.

Before Ian could even get used to the feel of Mickey’s hand in his cock, Mickey planted a wet kiss on the tip. Ian shuddered. When Mickey took him in his mouth, Ian had to grab at the couch’s backrest to keep himself steady. The sensation was overwhelming, Mickey was sucking on his dick while playing with the tip with his tongue.

Ian was gasping, he already knew by now that he would never have enough of this. He wanted to tell Mickey how good it felt, how amazing he was, but he couldn’t speak. He didn’t dare to look at Mickey, who he knew was looking at him, because then he wouldn’t be able to last at all.

He grabbed at Mickey’s hair, which was unsurprisingly really soft. His brows furrowed when Mickey took him in deeper, his face so expressive it was difficult to differentiate if it was pain of pleasure he was feeling. Mickey was doing wonders, he was deep throating him, his cheeks hollowing, his pink lips looking amazing wrapped around Ian's cock.

Ian coulnd't help but move his hips forward slightly fucking Mickey's face, not too hard though, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself or his body if he fucked Mickey's face like he would like to.

“Mickey…” He breathed out. He bit his lip and tried to pull himself together. “You gotta stop.”

But Mickey didn’t stop, he continued sucking at him relentlessly and experimentally. Ian grabbed harder on Mickey’s hair when a long moan escaped from between his lips. “Please, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

Mickey stopped then and took him out of his mouth. “Look at me.” Ian kept his eyes closed. “Ian.”

When he heard his name, he couldn’t help but to do what Mickey told him to. And just when he did, Mickey took him in his mouth again and kept sucking even more eagerly, his hands massaging Ian’s hip bones and abdomen. Blue eyes locked on Ian’s green ones, whose pupils were dilated at the overstimulation.

“Mickey… I’m… I can't... Fuck, I’m coming, I’m com-“

He could feel his dick throbbing inside of Mickey’s mouth and he let go. He moaned loudly and came hard down Mickey’s throat, his hips moving unwittingly. Mickey then pushed him a little, and Ian moved aside and seated next to Mickey, totally spent.

“What does this mean?” Ian asked, out of breath.

“Means I suck dick like a pro.”

Ian turned to look at Mickey, who looked just as exhausted as he was. He chuckled and Mickey licked his lips and smirked.

“Seriously though.”

“What?”

“What does this mean? I…”

Mickey was already standing up and turning to leave the room when Ian stopped him.

“Mickey. Can we meet again?

He pulled up his shorts and looked at Mickey with pleading eyes, still breathless.

“Sure, why not.”

“Can… Can I have your number?”

Mickey chuckled at that and looked like he was thinking about it. Seeing him hesitate made Ian feel anxious. He stood there waiting for an answer. Mickey finally responded.

“Yeah.” He gave Ian his card. “See you, Ian.”

“See you.” He stared at him leaving.  “Mickey!”

He called when he was a few feet away. The dark haired man turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in an unspoken question.

“You have a really nice ass.”

He could see Mickey laughing and smiling at that. He watched him leave with a smile on his face too. He loved to make Mickey smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk about a plot twist?


	5. this pretty face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both ian and mickey's pov.  
> sorry if i made any mistakes but i'm tired.  
> horny too. you can't think properly when you r horny okay?

Ian waited two days. Well, a day and a half. He hadn’t seen Mickey since the private dance. Not in the train, not in the club. And he was holding himself back from texting him. He didn’t want to be irritating or seem desperate. Even though he was.

He had been contemplating Mickey’s name in his phone every ten minutes ever since. Thinking if he should call, text, or don’t do anything at all. He thought playing it cool would be the best choice so that’s what he had been doing yesterday. But tonight, tonight he was having serious trouble restraining himself.

He was in the dressing room, putting on his tie, the sparkling shorts and the boots. He looked at himself in the mirror for a second, slicking his hair back with both hands. He then took his phone once again, and decided to take the risk. He shoot a text.

_– coming to the club? I dance tonight –_

He looked at the sent message and put his phone on his locker. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but he hoped Mickey would come at least. On his first break of the night, he went back to his locker and checked his phone, finding no text from Mickey. He noticed Mickey had read his text though. He tried not to let disappointment impact him too much, but he couldn’t help but feel down.

He put his phone back in the locker and left, wanting to just dance and not overthink this. The music was helping too. He was getting lost in it, the feeling of eyes contemplating his body, the looks that went from admiring to eye fucking, sometimes feeling really high and confident, other times it became too much, and he felt too exposed and he felt the need of going down the stage and punch some of the guys in the club. But he couldn’t do it, so he tried to ignore most of his clients and just do his thing.

He was moving to the music, his prominent dick was obvious in the thin and tight shorts, he kept rocking his hips, running his hands down his sides. A man couldn’t take his eyes off of him, he was getting closer, Ian noticed him soon enough.

He turned to him and started to dance more suggestively, knowing when a guy looked at you like this, it meant money. Maybe a private dance. Sometimes it was something else. This guy wasn’t bad looking at all, and he seemed to be in his thirties. The man shoved some bills on Ian’s shorts.

Ian looked up and found fierce blue eyes on him. Ian tried not to be too affected and look unimpressed with Mickey’s glaring look. It was kinda hard, since Mickey was looking as gorgeous as ever. He was again wearing a black suit, and he was smoking in that sexy way that drove Ian crazy.

Still, Ian managed to just smirk a bit and go back to dance for the guy in front of him, who didn’t seem to notice that Ian had his attention on someone else now. He kept dancing like that, his eyes not leaving Mickey’s. The man continued putting money on Ian’s waistband, looking at him with a look so lustful it felt like he was doing all type of nasty things to Ian in his head.

Mickey looked away then, taking a drink of his whiskey without even flinching at the harsh flavor. He took a drag of his cigarette and let the smoke come out of his mouth, covering his face and clouding his sight. When he looked back at the dancing stage, Ian was nowhere to be seen. Neither the man that was spending all his money in getting Ian’s attention.

He took another long drag and then put out the cigarette hard on the ashtray, and downed his drink in one last gulp. He stood up and started walking around the club. Most of the guys in the club knew who he was, and they didn’t even bother to cover their interest. They looked at him as if he was some kind of trophy, some kind of goal for everyone in the club.

He still didn’t know how he felt about it. Sometimes he liked it. Sometimes it made him feel like it was an empty satisfaction. Because none of them really knew him. They knew the boss, the businessman, the extremely rich owner of most clubs in Boys Town.

They sure as hell didn’t know his shitty childhood, how hard it was for him to get out of his fucked up neighborhood, how he had been dealing drugs for years and how many of those drugs he had done in his life. All the mistakes he had made. They didn’t know shit about him, and he wasn’t willing to let them know either.

Ian though, Ian didn’t know who he was until now, yet he looked at him like he was the most amazing and beautiful thing he had ever seen. It made him feel… soft.

He spotted the redhead in one of the couches, giving the guy a lap dance. Mickey took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. He worried his lower lip and took a seat on the nearest bar. He kept telling himself the guy was just Ian’s client. His client too.

“Mr. Milkovich! Oh my god, such a pleasure. What do you want?”

A young, blond bartender said, he was looking at Mickey with a wide smile on his face, his eyes flirty. Mickey’s expression was unreadable, he glared at the guy and ran a hand down his face and through his hair.

“Uh… beer.”

The guy nodded and soon Mickey had his beer in his hands. He took a great gulp, almost drinking the whole beer. The guy was staring at him. He lifted his eyes and raised one eyebrow.

“You know, I don’t want to sound daring or anything but… you’re even hotter than I thought. Like, so hot.”

The blond was still smiling at him with that pretty smile, but Mickey just raised his eyebrow even higher at the guy’s words. He was about to say something when someone approached him and leaned on the bar next to him.

“Hey, Mickey.”

Mick turned and looked up at Ian, who was all sweaty and had that shy look on his face. Mickey thought it was the cutest shit he had ever seen in a while. A long while. The guy was fucking adorable. All nervous and intimidated by him. Mickey licked his lips and nodded with his head towards the couch where Ian had been dancing just a minute ago.

“This what you meant by “I dance tonight”? I was expecting something more enjoyable for me, not gonna lie.”

Ian tilted his head just a bit to the side, holding back a smile creeping over his face. “Nah, man.” He then looked at Mickey right in the eyes, his little smile turning into a nervous grimace. “I really wanted to see you. I... I get off in ten minutes.”

“I can get you off in five.” 

Ian laughed at that, his cheeks flushing instantly. He could feel that warm feeling in his neck and his chest tightening. Fuck, how could Mickey be this beautiful.

“Come on,” Mickey said. “Get dressed, think you can hang out with me tonight?”

“Yes.” Ian responded before Mickey could even finish talking. “I mean, I’m, yeah.”

Mickey chuckled and grabbed Ian’s tie. “I can’t believe I make y’all wear these things.”

That made Ian laugh, and looked at Mickey kind of surprised when he walked him to the dressing room. Mickey closed the door behind them and they stared at each other for a while, you could cut the tension with a knife. Ian was the first to speak.

“We still have ten minutes until the others finish their shifts and come here to get dressed.”

Ian didn’t want to sound too eager, but the idea of doing things with Mickey there, forbidden things, in a place where he usually worked, made his dick twitch in his tiny pants. But then again, were those things forbidden if he was doing them with the boss?

“Well… then we better hurry the fuck up, huh?”

Mickey raised an eyebrow playfully and licked his lips, travelling Ian’s body with his eyes. It didn’t took long until Ian was on his knees in front of Mickey. He unzipped his pants thirstily and clumsily, reaching for the waistband of his underwear immediately and pulling them down.

He trailed kisses all over Mickey’s V line, and looked up at him, finding Mickey looking at him with a smile on his face. Mickey reached and cupped Ian’s face with his hand, caressing his cheek tenderly.

“I’m gonna fuck this pretty face.”

Ian gulped, he was pretty sure his dick leaked some pre cum just from that. How did Mickey always sound so seductive and hot? Mickey took his own dick with the other hand and stroked it a little while watching Ian kiss his inner thighs and look at his dick with desire.

“Open your mouth.”

Mickey said then, and Ian did as he was told, Mickey’s dick pushing inside his wet and warm mouth. Mickey then grabbed Ian’s head from behind and started thrusting lightly into Ian’s mouth, his bunny front teeth clenching on his lower lip. Ian let Mickey fuck his face, relaxing his mouth and throat.

He took Mickey’s length as best as he could, wanting to please the man more than anything. Mickey kept thrusting, his dick now hitting the back of Ian’s throat. Ian fought his gag reflex, his eyes filling up with tears, his lips and chin getting all messy from split and pre cum.

“Your mouth, Ian… Your lips, fuck… You’re so good.”

He moaned when Mickey’s thrusts became more erratic and intense, his hips moving jerkily when he was chasing his orgasm. Ian then pulled away, ignoring Mickey’s complaints and licked two of his fingers, Mickey immediately going quiet, only gasping while looking at Ian getting his fingers wet.

Ian went back to suck at Mickey’s dick, deep throating him, keeping the rhythm Mickey had established before, and soon Mickey was panting again. Then Ian reached for Mickey’s ass and spread his cheeks, and using his two fingers to rub at Mickey’s hole. Mickey responded immediately, moaning weakly.Ian took that as a hint and shoved a first finger inside of Mickey, starting to fuck Mickey slowly.

“Ian… Shit, keep doing that.”

Encouraged by that, Ian shoved another finger inside of Mickey and started fingering him harder and faster, then massaging at Mickey’s prostate. Mickey moaned loudly and grabbed harder at Ian’s hair. He fucked his mouth hard and moved his hips jerkily and desperately.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Just a few more thrusts and rubs at his prostate and Mickey was coming hard down Ian’s throat, his moans clear and loud, Ian’s dick twitching painfully inside of his pants at the sounds Mickey was making, he looked up at him and saw Mickey’s wrecked face, he was a mess, his lips parted, his brows furrowed and his eyes closed. His cheeks were pink and Ian thought he looked cute as fuck.

Mickey took his dick with one hand and pulled away slowly, brushing the tip against Ian’s lip, leaving a bit of come there, Ian smiled against Mickey’s dick and planted a kiss on the tip. Mickey let out a little chuckle. Ian licked Mickey’s cock clean one last time and Mickey shivered, muttering some swears. Ian licked his lips and cleaned his chin his the back of his hand. He looked at Mickey’s lips, hesitant.

“Can I kiss you?”

“You just sucked my dick.”

“I… really want to kiss you.”

“And you thought now is a good fucking moment to ask for a kiss?

Ian chuckled and got closer to Mickey, kissing his jaw line. He whispered.

“I bet your lips feel so soft and sweet.”

Mickey closed his eyes and licked his lips instinctively. Ian pulled away to look at Mickey, and he got closer, closer. And Mickey didn’t stop him. He normally would’ve, but he wanted to kiss Ian too. This was news.

Their lips met, there was no tongue, just their lips touching kindly against each other. It was a little kiss, almost felt naïve, but none of them complained. They just wanted to taste and feel each other’s lips. Both of them licked their lips right after, savoring the other.

They smiled, Ian leaned in to kiss Mickey again but then someone opened the door, and they both drew away from each other. Dustin made his way into the dressing room and looked at them, confused. The silence was too awkward.

“Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“No." Mickey sounded almost convincing. "I’ll wait for you outside.” He said looking at Ian, then he left the room.

Ian looked at Dustin, the fucker had a wide grin in his face. “I can’t believe you just sucked Mickey fucking Milkovich’s dick.”

“What?! I didn’t su-“

“No offense but have you seen your face?”

Ian rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything to that. He felt too awkward to even try and deny it. He changed clothes, not looking at Dustin and then left, nodding his head as a good bye.

He saw Mickey waiting for him in the entrance of the club, and also noticed all the eyes on him when he left the club with him. Outside the club, he watched as Mickey approached his car and opened the door, waiting for Ian.

“You comin’ or what?”

“Really? A fucking Lambo?”

Mickey only shrugged with a smirk on his face and got inside the car, Ian following behind. The car smelled amazing, it smell like it was brand new and also like Mickey. He glanced at Mickey, feeling kind of nervous, he suddenly started having doubts about how to behave. Was he supposed to sit differently in a fancy, luxurious ass car?

He got comfortable and put on his seat belt. Mickey pulled off, a smile still drawn in his face. Ian lost his breath when Mickey rested his hand on Ian’s thigh, squeezing it a bit. Ian looked at his perfect hand, the knuckle tattoos made him look kinda bad ass, and he loved it.

“I was kinda nervous back there, I wasn’t sure if you would like… me fingering you.”

Mickey laughed a bit but kept his eyes on the road. Ian kept going.

“I’m glad you do. I really want to top the shit out of you.”

Mickey kept chuckling and looked at Ian for a moment.

“You’re not so shy anymore, huh?”

“Your moans helped a little.”

“Fuck off.”

They both laughed. Mickey’s hand was still on Ian’s thigh, it felt comforting. Mickey pulled up in front of a club. Mickey got out of the car and waited for Ian to get out.

“Let’s get wasted, freckles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly can't wait to see ian and mickey getting drunk and party together, so chapter six will be up asap  
> comments are really appreciated, thank u all xoxo


	6. the room on the 3rd floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finallyyyyy....  
> so this chapter is a bit longer than usual, but it's worth reading i swear!  
> sorry if i made any mistakes but it's too late and i didn't check it over, oops.

Ian had never been to this club before. In fact, he had never been to this part of town. The club seemed pretty cool from the outside and he went straight to enter when Mickey’s voice made him stop in his tracks.

“Hey Ian, this way.”

Ian turned to follow Mickey, his curiosity making him feel a little impatient. They went around the building and found a small door lost in the alley from the back of the building. The music soon came more clearly, it wasn’t the type of music you usually listen in a club, at least not in the clubs Ian had been before. It was kind of an r&b, trap music, to be concrete.

Soon they fully entered the place, it was a little smaller than the Fairy Tail, and the lights weren’t as intense and blinding as in other clubs though. It was kinda dark in there, actually. There were dancers, girls sliding down poles, guys dancing in stages, in the bar, most of them wearing less clothes than what Ian was used to. Ian realized then, this was nothing like the Fairy Tail, this was another level.

He looked at Mickey, still getting used to being there. He then felt something brushing his hand softly, it was Mickey’s hand, he let him lead the way, feeling his heart beating at maximum power. They took a seat in a huge couch in an even darker corner, this felt so private. There weren’t a lot of people in the place, and they all seemed to know each other.

Ian was looking at the scene in front of him confused. He could see bills flying and falling in the floor of the stages and platforms, a lot of smoke, almost everyone was wearing a suit, Ian’s eyebrows furrowed, until everything clicked.

“Is this like a, private club for exclusive people or some shit?”

Mickey laughed. “Kinda, yeah.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah… most of these people are my fellas.”

Ian raised an eyebrow. “Fellas.” He repeated.

“Mmm.” Mickey nodded and smiled at Ian, noticing the way Ian found the term funny. “You know, associates, sidekicks.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it.”

Mickey only smirked at him, his eyes locked with Ian’s. And gestured with his hand for Ian to get closer.

“Come here.”

Ian complied and leaned in, letting Mickey smash their lips together and grabbing the back of his head to pull him even closer. The kiss was eager, Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey’s hips and laid Mickey on the couch, getting on top of him. Mickey’s lips parted and Ian used his tongue a little, Mickey responding immediately, their tongues connecting, making the kiss somehow sloppy.

Ian soon was too far gone, running his hands all over Mickey’s thighs, abdomen and chest, their clothes starting to bother him. Mickey deepened the kiss when he felt Ian getting eager, biting at Ian’s lip. The redhead let lout a little moan and started thrusting against Mickey’s body, his breathing speeding up. Mickey got a hold of his hips to hold him still and pulled away from the kiss to look at him.

“Wow, ease up, firecrotch.”

“Fuck, sorry.”

Ian looked at him and gulped, still breathing hard. Ian looked away then, moving off of Mickey and sitting next to him, looking at his hands. He noticed some of the men glancing at them, he just hoped Mickey wasn’t mad. One of the bartenders came where they were and they ordered their drinks. Soon Ian couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“I’m sorry, Mickey. Really. I didn’t want to be pushy or look all desperate I just…”

“Ian, don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah… Okay.”

The bartender came back with their drinks and a whole bottle of tequila.

“The fuck? Did we order tequila?” Ian asked, grabbing the bottle.

“No, gimme that.” Mickey took the bottle out of Ian’s hands and opened it, starting to pour the liquid on his mouth, some of it dripping down his chin. Ian wondered how the fuck could Mickey ask him to ease up and then do this to him.

Ian took his glass and downed his whiskey. He made a disgusted grimace and Mickey laughed at it after he had finished his as well and went to refill their glasses with more tequila. He took a big gulp and looked at Ian, who was staring at him.

“What?”

“I’m still hard.”

Mickey looked at him dead in the eye, he bit his lip and glanced at Ian’s bulge. Mickey could only imagine how much it would sting to have Ian’s dick up his ass, how good it would feel. It made him feel anxious to feel him inside. He wished he could just get on his knees right there and fuck the soul out of the redhead.

Ian stood up abruptly and extended his hand for Mickey to grab it. Mickey did and let Ian pull him up and closer to him. Ian then put his hands on Mickey’s hips.

“I wanna dance.”

“I don’t do that shit.”

“Come on…”

Ian started to move his hips, his leg between Mickey’s, rubbing it against the older man’s crotch, and doing the same himself, craving for some friction. They were soon moving to the rhythm, real slow, Ian grabbed Mickey’s ass with one hand and squeezed it a bit.

He then leaned in and kissed Mickey fiercely, almost fucking his mouth with his tongue, licking at his lips. Soon he was sucking at Mickey’s neck, and biting at his jaw, leaving marks on the man’s pale skin.

Mickey grunted at Ian’s bites and moaned a little when Ian basically ate his whole face and rubbed them together harder. Suddenly it was way too hot in the club, the temperature between them so high they both started to sweat, and feel suffocated by the other’s warm body, but in a really stimulating way. Ian brushed his hands through Mickey’s hair and grabbed at it, deepening the kiss.

Ian ran his other hand down Mickey’s back, and went to grab at Mickey’s ass, when he noticed something solid in Mickey’s lower pack, placed in his waistband. He palmed it and pulled away, looking at Mickey with wide eyes.

“Mickey… Are you carrying a fucking gun?”

How didn’t he noticed it before? He couldn’t be wearing it before in the club, so what, he got it in the car? Ian was kinda shocked. Not like he had never seen a gun or used one, but seeing Mickey carry one was somehow like reality hitting him right in the face.

Mickey was not just some rich guy, his business was dangerous, and Ian knew a lot of shit happened in that kind of business. He knew being loaded in the club’s life implied shady shit. There was always something behind. Drugs, hookers, all of that.

“Does it make you feel uncomfortable?”

Ian bit his lip, like thinking it out. It didn’t bother him or make him feel uncomfortable, he would’ve guessed Mickey had guns. It was the fact that he was carrying one now, hanging out in a place it was supposed to be private and full of his so-called friends that made him feel uncomfortable.

Ian was about to speak when a loud voice cut him off, calling Mickey. He turned his head to look and saw three men approaching them. They were all elegant looking, their suits immaculate. They were older, the one that Ian guessed had called Mickey looked the oldest.

They all had smiles from ear to ear, the oldest had his arms spread out and we got closer to Mickey until they both greeted each other with a hug.

“Mickey… You wanted to leave without even saying good bye?” 

“No man, I didn’t know you were here.”

The guy then turned to look at Ian, with his arm wrapped on Mickey’s shoulder.

“Who’s this? A friend of yours?”

“Yeah… This is Ian. Uh… Ian, this is Nathan.”

The man, Nathan, stepped closer to Ian to shake hands with Ian, he was giving the redhead the same wide smile. “Pretty face indeed.” He elbowed Mickey in the ribs, raising his eyebrows.

Mickey rolled his eyes and nodded, shaking his head right after. Probably tired of the man’s shit. Nathan continued though. “Familiar too. Do I know you?”

Ian looked at him confused, a little taken aback by that. He looked at the man.

“Um… I don’t think so.”

“You sure? I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you before.”

Ian smiled nervously. “I… it could be, I don’t know.”

“Let me guess…” Nathan closed his eyes, pretending to be concentrating and then opened them, looking at Ian and pointing him with his finger. “Fairy Tail, right? Sorry, I didn’t recognize you with all this clothes on.”

Ian shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. He looked at Mickey looking for some kind of hint of what to do and saw him giving Nathan a dead look. Ian swallowed and remained silent, feeling it was better that way considering the tension in the atmosphere.

“So, we should get going. Nice to see ya, Nathan.”

Mickey clicked his tongue and then moved towards Ian, putting his hand on his lower back and indicating Ian to walk beside him. They made their way to the exit and got outside the club. Ian let out a relieved breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“Okay, that was awkward.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Mickey said looking uneasy. Ian bit his lip and looked at him, hesitant. He took a deep breath and went for it. “We should go to your place.”

“My place?”

“Yeah. We’re not going to mine’s because it’s a shithole.”

Mickey laughed and sucked at his teeth.

“Aight, let’s go then.”

* * *

The house was massive. Ian didn’t understand how Mickey could live alone in that mansion. It was a whole three floor house for only him. The building was modern, a lot of glass and space everywhere. Ian felt overwhelmed, but definitely in a good way. Mickey had a nice taste and he wasn’t surprised.

They grabbed some liquor bottles from the kitchen and made their way to Mickey’s room, it was immense. It was on the last floor and it had a whole wall made out of glass so the views were amazing. Mickey had kind of a living room inside his room, with couches and a huge flat screen TV on the wall.

Mickey’s bed was the biggest Ian had ever seen, it was huge. Ian was next to it and touched the sheets, they felt like silk. Shit, they were probably silk.

“Why would someone so small need a bed this size?”

He looked at Mickey and saw him flipping him off while drinking from the liquor bottle. Ian took the other bottle and took a drink of it. Ian watched as Mickey took the gun he was carrying and left it on one of the couches. He then walked to where Ian was and left the liquor in the nightstand. Mickey then took Ian’s bottle from his hands and did the same.

Ian was sure he had never been this nervous in his entire life. He felt like he wasn’t in control of his body, his heart was pounding in his chest and he just couldn’t move.

Mickey started to unfasten his shirt, and Ian gulped. Mickey couldn’t help but smile on the inside at Ian’s nervousness, it was undeniably endearing. Mickey took off his shirt, tossing it aside, and then went to unzip his pants and underwear and take them off as well, Ian’s eyes watching every movement, the redhead’s lips parted, lost in the sight he had in front of him.

“Ian, take off your clothes.”

Ian blinked a few times, looking at him, and then nodded, undressing himself. Mickey put his hand on Ian’s chest, pushing him backwards, Ian fell on the bed, propping himself on his elbows. Mickey crawled on top of Ian, the latter resting his hands on Mickey’s hips.

They pressed their lips together, kissing each other slowly, Mickey’s tongue finding Ian’s, playing with them a little. Mickey started kissing Ian’s chin and throat, leaving a small mark there, and continued, kissing his way down Ian’s collarbone and chest, biting softly at his nipple. Mickey could feel Ian trembling underneath him.

He kept kissing Ian’s perfectly shaped body, leaving moist kisses on his abdomen. Mickey then pulled Ian’s underwear down, his dick now accessible and hard as ever.

He started caressing Ian’s pelvic zone and his belly, making Ian gasp and shiver. He looked up and saw Ian looking back at him, his green big eyes watching him, expectant. Mickey then licked all the length of Ian’s cock with his tongue.

Ian let out a weak moan, closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at Mickey again with narrowed eyes, he bit his lower lip hard, trying to keep himself calm. Mickey did it again, wanting to watch Ian’s reaction, and the latter grabbed at the sheets, his eyebrows furrowed.

Mickey smirked and then took Ian’s dick in his mouth, sucking at the tip, playing with his tongue. All of it causing Ian to move his hips forward unwittingly, chasing the pleasure of Mickey’s mouth.

“Sorry, I’m… I’m a little nervous. It feels so good.” Ian breathed out, smiling apologetically at Mickey.

Mickey pulled away and placed his hands on either side of Ian, crawling on top of him again and kissing him leisurely, then moving a little to the side so he could wrap his hand around Ian’s cock, starting to jerk him off slowly and twisting his wrist experimentally, making Ian’s muscles contract every time he reached the tip.

Ian grabbed Mickey’s ass and squeezed it, his big hands seemed to be made to grab Mickey’s peachy and perfect ass. Ian couldn’t believe he was being this lucky with this guy.

He ran his fingers in between Mickey’s ass cheeks. Mickey bit Ian’s lower lip, and Ian did it again, this time rubbing a little at Mickey’s rim.

“Fuck…” Mickey sighed against Ian’s lips.

“Mickey… Lube?”

Mickey quickly moved above Ian and grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer. He tossed it to Ian, who caught it and soon had slicked his fingers with it.

Ian crashed their lips together again, kissing Mickey slowly, moving them a little so they were both lying on their sides. He took Mickey’s leg and wrapped it around himself, spreading Mickey’s cheeks.

He then started massaging at Mickey’s tight rim, hearing the other man gasping and watching him, attentive to his reactions. He slowly pressed one finger inside of Mickey, who moaned a little, he twirled his finger once inside, and then started fingering Mickey smoothly.

He added a second finger, fucking into Mickey harder, scissoring too. Mickey kissed him eagerly then, tightening his hold on Ian’s body, and then moved his head a little to kiss at Ian’s neck, groaning against the redhead’s freckled skin.

“Fuck Mickey, I wanna fucking wreck this ass of yours.”

Mickey moaned long and low at that, fucking himself against Ian’s fingers harder.

“The fuck you waitin’ for then?”

Ian pulled his fingers out of Mickey and laid him on his back, adding some more lube on his fingers and lubricating his dick a little. He then took his dick with his hand and lined it up with Mickey’s hole, he looked up to see the other man’s pleasured face as he pushed inside, the feeling was so intense, Mickey was so tight we wasn’t sure if he was going to last.

He felt overwhelmed when he bottomed out. Mickey couldn’t stop himself from moaning, Ian was filling him up so good, it was a heavenly pain. He grabbed Ian’s ass, pressing against him to urge him more.

“Shit Mickey… You feel so tight around me.”

Ian was a mess, Mickey knew it. With a smirk on his face, he clenched around Ian’s cock and Ian fell flat on top of Mickey, the overstimulation making him too weak.

“Fuck… Please…” Ian said between moans.

“Move, for fuck’s sake.”

Ian finally started moving, his dick sliding in and out of Mickey’s ass, the view was magnificent. He took Mickey’s legs and rested them on his chest and shoulders, and then leaned over to fuck Mickey in a new position, searching for that spot he knew he had found when Mickey’s moans got louder.

“There… Fuck Ian, so good.”

He was already struggling to hold himself back, and hearing Mickey’s orgasmic voice sent him over the verge. “Mickey… I’m gonna come already.”

His thrusts became harder, faster and more erratic, he started panting with every thrust and his moans got high pitched. Only a few more thrusts and he came, the pleasure travelling his whole body, making him shudder.

He could feel his toes curling and his hips shake jerkily, but he kept going at a relentless pace, his dick still hitting that sweet spot inside Mickey over and over again, he reached for Mickey’s hard dick and started stroking it fast and firmly, helping Mickey chasing his orgasm.

Mickey squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed at Ian’s hair and pulled him down to kiss him clumsily, moaning against his lips and welcoming the pleasure of his climax. He opened his eyes and saw his abdomen covered in cum.

He let out a deep breath, his heart beating fast. Ian rolled over, lying on his back next to Mickey, who still hadn’t moved. They were both panting, out of breath. Ian was the first to speak, as usual.

“You just ruined me for anyone else.”

“Good to know.”

“Can I sleep over? I really don’t think I can make it home right now. I’m drunk and freshly fucked, s’too much.”

“If you want…”

Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around Mickey, ignoring the jizz in the other man’s belly.

“Oh my god, you’re the koala type.”

Mickey said with an exasperated sigh. Ian’s grin just widened, he hold Mickey even tighter against his body and let sleep take over him.

* * *

Ian woke up hard as a rock, his morning wood pressing against Mickey’s bare ass. The latter hadn’t noticed yet, he was profoundly asleep and looking like a fucking angel.

Ian smiled and got cautiously out of the bed, since he had to take an urgent leak. He moved around the room until he found the bathroom’s door, he opened it and found what looked like a fucking spa.

He had a massive shower with seats and all. The toilet was big and had a strange shape, Ian wouldn’t be surprised if it was made of fucking marble. He only had to piss but he took a seat, curiosity taking over him.

He was sure the toilet could give better prostate massages than him. He chuckled at his own thoughts and looked at the bottoms next to the toilet. He pressed a random one and almost jumped when a water jet cleaned him. It tickled like a motherfucker. He realized his dick was still half hard and he pumped it a bit, getting it ready for a morning round.

He opened the bathroom door and was about to walk back to the bed when the bedroom door was opened, a girl entered the room and jumped and yelled when she saw Ian standing naked and going commando right in front of her.

Ian yelled back and covered his junk, his eyes wide. He recognized it was the girl from the other day, aka, Mickey’s sister. Though, now that he looked at her again, she wasn’t just the girl from the other day, he had seen her before, right? Her face was definitely familiar.

The girl was looking at him dumbfounded, her brows furrowed. “Ian Gallagher?”

Ian’s jaw dropped at that. She knew who he was? Whatever the fuck was happening, he didn’t know. Until something clicked. Suddenly, he was looking at her face and he remembered everything.

“Mandy?”

“The fuck?” The both of them said with one voice.

“The fuck is right!” A voice said from behind, Ian turned to look at Mickey walking to them, his eyes going from Ian to Mandy, looking confused as hell. “Do you know each other?”

“We went to school together.” Mandy explained, Mickey was even more confused now.

“Really?”

Ian nodded, thoughtful, and suddenly grabbed Mickey’s shoulders, shaking him. 

"Oh my god! Milkovich! How could I miss that? The Milkoviches, you were fucking famous in the neighborhood, everybody talked shit about The Milkoviches but was scared shitless of y’all”

“Yeah, that’s definitely us.” Mickey said, rolling his eyes.

“What the fuck? You’re South Side?” Ian asked, astonished as ever.

“Yeah, man.”

“Ian can you please cover that fucking baseball bat you have in there.” Mandy interrupted then.

Ian let go of Mickey’s shoulders to cover his dick again. “Sorry.”

He looked between Mandy and Mickey again, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You obviously have this thug vibe but I could’ve never guessed you were from the South Side, I mean.” He looked around the place.

“Hey! I’m still Mickey from the block. Used to have a little, now I have a lot. No matter where I go, I know where I came from.” Mickey said with a smirk on his face.

Ian couldn’t believe this man, he started laughing. “You didn’t just say that.”

Mickey only shrugged and let out a chuckle. Mandy rolled her eyes.

“You don’t know what kind of dumb ass you just got mixed up with, Ian. I’m telling you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, a couple of things;
> 
> yeah they didn't have safe sex/didn't use a condom bc they had already sucked each other's dicks w/o a condom so what's the point. this is something i see in a lot of fics and it gets me on my nerves tbh. 
> 
> i don't mean to promote it or encourage people to have unsafe sex but then again this is a fan fiction and it's about fantasy, and not gonna lie, condoms don't usually have a place in my kinks lol
> 
> also, if you didn't get the last part, mickey is basically quoting jlo's iconic song 'jenny from the block' and if u didn't read that singing then u deserve to be disowned, tragic xx
> 
> aaaaaaaaaand finally but not less important, find me on twitter y'all, my @ is mikhailoshair, leave comments, lemme know ur opinions please, i really appreciate them!!


	7. blue jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter seven, yay!  
> i changed the chapters' titles bc i can n i felt like doing it, in case you wanna chek that out or were wondering,  
> sorry if i made any mistakes, shit happens *shrugs*  
> this is mostly fluff and smut, and i had fun writing it, so enjoy xx

Ian jumped in bed, laid down on his back, staring at the grubby ceiling, dreamy about the other day. He was still smiling, Mickey’s scent still all over the clothes he was wearing that day, the feeling of being inside Mickey still felt like it was recent. Since he had left Mickey’s house two days ago he’d been feeling in cloud nine, like nothing could ruin his mood any more.

He would’ve liked to stay with Mickey that day after their night together. Even more considering their first time hadn’t been Ian’s best depiction of his sexual abilities. He damned himself for not being able to control his nervousness, but everything felt overwhelming in that moment.

It had never happened to Ian before, he felt like a virgin teen having sex for the first time, not being able to hold out. He had been scared that Mickey would’ve been disappointed with him after their first time, but that didn’t happen. And Mickey even let him stay for the night.

Ian couldn’t stop smiling remembering how Mickey had accepted Ian’s embrace once they went to sleep, Ian had him wrapped like he was some teddy bear, and Mickey didn’t mind. It was maybe too affectionate and intimate for their first time sleeping together, but it just felt so right then.

He grabbed his phone and looked at Mickey’s conversation, he didn’t know if it was too soon to text him yet. It probably was, only a couple days had gone by. But he just didn’t feel like holding himself back. He typed and shoot the text before he could overthink it.

_\- I miss your ass -_

He didn’t have to wait long before he got a text back. He almost jumped in surprise since deep down he didn’t expect Mickey to even answer the text.

_\- That mean u miss me or literally miss my ass? -_

_\- Both, really. Do you miss me and my dick? –_

_\- Look who’s suddenly a cocky fucker –_

_\- It’s easier via text.-_

Mickey read that, but didn’t respond. Ian tensed up, he didn’t want the conversation to die just yet, so he quickly sent another text.

_\- U gotta tell me what cologne u use -_

_\- Yeah? U like it that much, huh?-_

_\- Don’t judge me, but I’ve been smelling my clothes every two minutes for the last two days, smells like u -_

_\- I can buy it for u if u want -_

Ian had to read that text again. He couldn’t deny he was a little taken aback by that, he didn’t know yet exactly what it truly meant .

_\- You wanna buy my affection or what? –_

_\- No. Just a gift, man –_

_\- Ok then. You already won my affection tho –_

Ian knew that, knew for Mickey it was just a gift, but he didn’t want Mickey to think he was in this, whatever this was that they had, only for the money. He didn’t even know who Mickey was in the first place, but the interest had been there already.

It was weird, if he thought about it, barely a couple of days ago, Mickey was a stranger, Ian didn’t even know about his existence, and now he couldn’t keep himself from thinking about him more than two minutes. This had never happened to him before; being into someone like this. He wanted to know Mickey, know every little aspect, know his past, what makes him laugh, what scares him, what he’s good at, what he’s bad at, everything.

He had never been this nervous with someone either, Mickey had that power, make him weak, take all kind of control out of him. He hated it but he loved it.

Maybe it was the way they met, all mysterious, almost like playing a game. It’s a game of fate that puts people in your way, as if it was some kind of magic. They show up in your life out of the blue, and suddenly they leave a mark on your skin, influence in your behavior, and even change your way of being. They deploy a web all over you and then you're trapped in their essence, whatever that is.

It was scary, really, how fast he was falling for him. How hard. But even scarier was the fact that he didn’t give a flying fuck about how scary it all was. He had had a taste of Mickey and now he wanted the whole plate, shit, he wanted the whole menu.

His phone went off, startling him. He took a look and saw is was Holly calling. He picked up.

“What's up girl?”

_“Hey, baby boy. You home?”_

“Yeah, why?”

_“Let me in.”_

Ian smiled openly and hung up, walking to the door and opening it, finding a confused Holly looking at him, she tossed him aside to walk inside the apartment. Now that he looked at her, she kinda looked like Mickey. They both had blue eyes, pale skin and dark hair, it made him smile.

“Why are you smiling like that?”

“S’nothing.”

“Bullshit it’s nothing. Is it about Mickey?”

Ian's grin only widened even more if possible. He walked to the small living room and took a seat on the grumpy couch. Holly followed behind, taking a seat and looking at him, expectant.

“Yeah. It’s about him.” He admitted, biting his lip, because if he smiled any wider he might as well break his jaw.

“Can I ever catch a break?" She asked rhetorically.  "What happened?”

“He came to the club the other night, and he asked me for a private dance. So we went to one of the champagne rooms, and then I found out he’s the owner, and-“

“What!? He’s the fucking owner?”

“Yes! And, and he sucked my dick and it was so good, and then he came again to the club yesterday and I sucked his, and it all felt amazing and we went to another club, like a private club for rich people or some shit and he had a gun and-“

“Ian, you need to breathe.”

Ian stopped and took a deep breath, only to go back to speak right after. “Anyway, we fucked last night.”

“Holy shit! Was it good?”

“Fuck, yes it was. Well, at least for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t last very long, let’s just say that.”

“Oh sweetie…” Holly patted him. “Can’t blame you though.”

“Oh! And I found out he’s also from Canaryville, went to school with his sister.”

“No shit? South Side, huh? The knuckle tattoos were a nice hint, I guess.”

“Yeah… I was just texting him.” He handed her his phone so she could read their conversation.

“Oh my god, Ian, let him be your sugar daddy, I need a break.”

“Fuck off!”

Ian said, chuckling and play fighting with Holly. He was in such a good mood today, he couldn’t stop smiling and chuckling. His phone started buzzing and ringing in Holly’s hand, they stopped wrestling and looked at each other, suddenly the only sound was Ian’s phone going off loudly.

“Who is it?” Ian asked.

“Mickey.”

Ian took the phone out of Holly’s hands before she could even blink, only to stare at the illuminated screen, and the guy’s name displayed on it.

“Come on! And use the speaker, I wanna hear him.”

Holly’s smirk was purely wicked. Ian rolled his eyes and picked up the call, doing as Holly told him to. He spoke first.

“Hey Mickey,”

_“Hey, you have any plans for today?”_

Mickey’s voice sounded clear through the phone’s speaker, maybe a little bit lower, but it still was the sexiest voice Ian had ever had the pleasure to hear.

“Uh I… No?” His voice coming out as a weak whisper.

_“Nice. You’re not working tonight.”_

“What? Why?”

_“You’re gonna have dinner with me. Dress up.”_

“I’m… really? Like a date?”

_“Whatever, firecrotch.”_

“Okay, but I don’t…” Ian gulped. “I don’t really have a nice suit or anything like that.”

_“Doesn’t matter. Gonna take off your clothes anyway.”_

Ian’s cheeks flushed heavily, he looked at Holly who was giving him a naughty smile, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh… Okay.” Ian managed to say.

_“Sweet. I’ll pick you up at seven at your place. See you, Ian.”_

Mickey hung up and neither Ian nor Holly spoke for a couple minutes, both of them still thinking about what just happened. Holly broke the silence.

“You think he will mind if I show up instead of you?”

Ian clicked his tongue and then burst out laughing. “Sure, he probably won’t even tell the difference.”

* * *

Ian just knew he would never get tired of this, sitting next to Mickey with his hand on his thigh, Mickey’s perfect inked fingers squeezing it a bit. The way he looked when driving this car, his side profile looking sharp and gorgeous, the way he licked his lips so often, that loose strand of hair killing Ian off.

Mickey could feel Ian’s leg shaking the slightest, it was adorable, how nervous he got. He smiled, mainly for himself, but of course Ian noticed.

“Why are you smiling?” Ian asked, smiling as well.

“Because you’re cute.”

“I’m not cute. You, though, you’re really cute.”

“The fuck you’re talking about, freckles? Nothing about me is ‘cute’”

Ian chuckled. It was true that the first thing he thought when he met Mickey wasn’t him being ‘cute’. More like hot and intimidating. But once he got to know him a little bit more and take a good look at him, then he realized he’s not all that intimidating, and that he’s kinda soft too.

“You have a really cute nose though. And your freckles are cute too. And you have cute bunny teeth.”

“Bunny teeth? You’re the first person to ever tell me I have fucking bunny teeth, man.”

“Guess I’m the first one to ever dare to say it.”

Mickey chuckled a little and looked at Ian for a moment, smiling kindly, before looking back at the road.

“You’re also small. A small, hot and cute rich thug.”

Ian didn’t want to say it, but the cutest thing about Mickey that night were his blue jeans. His simple, homely blue jeans that he was obviously wearing because Ian told him he had no suit to put on. So they were both going to have dinner in a fancy restaurant, both with their jeans and plain shirts on.

“Okay, okay. If you say so.”

Mickey said, laughing and enjoying himself. He wouldn’t admit it, but he could feel himself blushing. Ian had that ability apparently, make him feel all shy and flattered. He loved how the redhead looked at him, how he shuddered when Mickey touched him or kissed him. He felt genuinely appreciated and wanted. In a way that he had never felt before.

They got to the place and just as Ian had guessed, it was a luxurious restaurant, everybody was dressed up, and Ian couldn’t be any gladder that Mickey had decided to put on those jeans, because Ian had been afraid he would feel out of place with his non expensive clothes.

A suited up man with a massive moustache walked them to their table. They both sat facing each other.

“This place is nice. I’d never been somewhere like this before.” Ian admitted, looking around him, impressed.

“Yeah… I usually eat here because of work shit. But you have to try the food.”

“That good, huh?”

“Yeah, man. Fucking unpronounceable shit but good.”

Ian chuckled and took a sip of the bubbly drink he had in his glass. He grimaced.

“The fuck is this?”

“Uh… Champagne.”

“Tastes like shit. I can see why we never had champagne at home.”

“Yeah.” Mickey said between laughs. Ian thought he looked fucking beautiful laughing like that. He moved his chair so he was sitting next to Mickey. “Wanna be closer to me?”

“I wanna be balls deep, but I guess I will settle with sitting next to you for now.”

Mickey almost choked with his champagne. “You can’t say shit like that, man.”

“Why not?”

“Gets me hard.”

Ian bit his lip, and saw Mickey’s eyes falling to his lips. Without hesitation, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Mickey’s. They felt so soft. Soon he slid his tongue inside Mickey’s mouth, who accepted it and kissed him back more eagerly. Mickey then felt Ian’s hand on his thigh. The warmth of Ian’s hand making him shiver a little.

He then realized it was the same situation as when they were in the car. Mickey wondered if this is what Ian meant saying he’s also cute. Maybe Ian saw him just as Mickey saw Ian. Hot, adorable, funny and gorgeous. The thought made him feel soft inside.

Then Ian’s hand moved further, closer to Mickey’s crotch. Mickey’s breath hitched as he felt Ian palming him through his jeans. Ian smiled against Mickey’s lips and then kept kissing the older man, who was now hard, his dick painfully pressing against his clothes. Ian started stroking Mickey slowly, rubbing the tight jeans. Mickey cupped Ian’s face and then slid his hand gently to grab at Ian’s hair while he deepened the kiss.

“Ahem.”

They both pulled away to look at a waiter standing next to their table. Mickey cleared his throat and they ordered their food, trying to ignore the awkward situation. When the waiter was gone, Ian burst out laughing. Mickey followed right behind, laughing along.

“Poor guy was uncomfortable as fuck.”

Mickey only nodded in response, adjusting his dick, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Ian watched his movements, and before Mickey could even try to stop him, Ian slid under the table, the long tablecloth covering him perfectly.

“Ian.”

Mickey called. But Ian’s response was unzip his pants and pull his underwear down just enough to pull out Mickey’s dick.

“Come on, Ian. Don’t- “ Mickey breathed out, but was cut off by Ian taking him in his mouth. Ian was relentless, sucking him off like he was born to do it.

Mickey gasped, he then saw the waiter bringing their food and he had to grab at the table to pull himself together. The waiter smiled and left their plates in the table. Then he left.

Mickey let out an intense breath that turned into a tiny moan. “Fuck…”

Ian was bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and playing with the head of Mickey’s dick with his tongue. He could feel Mickey tense up every time he ran his tongue through the slit. He could taste pre cum and that encouraged him more, deep throating Mickey eagerly. Even though Mickey was grabbing a strong hold of the table, he couldn’t help but slip in his chair.

He jerked his hips forward a little, fucking Ian’s mouth gently. He bit his lips to hold back the moans that were threatening to come out of his mouth when he felt his stomach tightening and a strong shiver travelling his spine. He knew he was going to come at any time.

“Ah shit… Ian…” He was moaning his words almost silently, trying not to be heard by the other people in the restaurant. He could feel his dick throbbing inside of Ian’s mouth. His lips parted on a silent orgasm. He closed his eyes, letting the pleasure take over him.

He stayed like that for a minute or two, trying to recover from his high. When he opened his eyes, Ian had already re-emerged from under the table, and he was sitting next to him, a wide smirk on his face.

“Yummy.” Ian said, licking his lips.

Mickey leaned in and kissed him, cupping Ian’s face with his hands. When he pulled away, Mickey could see the other people there looking at them, couples that looked scandalized with what they just witnessed. A blonde woman was talking to one of the _maîtres_ , both looking at them.

“Uh… Ian, I think we should get the fuck out.” Mickey stood up and grabbed Ian’s hand.

They both walked away, leaving the restaurant behind. They got inside Mickey’s Lambo, chuckling.

“Man, now I won’t be able to come back here and I will have to explain why to my associates. Plus, I loved the fucking food.”

“Yeah, food was _splendid._ ” Ian said between laughs.

Mickey smiled and grabbed Ian’s head to pull him closer and kiss him. Ian couldn’t stop thinking that what just happened was one of the hottest things he had ever experienced, and he felt like he had limitless power, he felt thrilled and passionate for the first time in his life. He thought how Mickey could make him feel more in a day than other people in his entire life.

“Come on, firecrotch. I wanna take you somewhere else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so loving this story, these two are just fucking adorable and sexy together,  
> i love reading ur comments btw! make my day :)  
> again, find me on twitter! this is [my acc](https://twitter.com/mikhailoshair)  
> stay tuned for next chapter xoxo


	8. on the edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, this is an extremely smutty chapter i'm warning y'all,  
> it gets kinda dirty
> 
> this came up talking about our kinks with  
> [Death_by_Gallavich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich)  
> so i had to make it happen, heh  
> as always, sorry if i made any mistakes !!
> 
> i really enjoyed writing this for obvious reasons,  
> hope u enjoy it as much xxx

Ian couldn’t help but feel homesick walking down the streets of the South Side. He looked to Mickey walking beside him. The height difference was endearing in Ian’s opinion. He smiled and rested his arm in Mickey’s shoulder, pulling him closer, laughing a little when the latter almost tripped and fell. Mickey laughed along, trying not to blush too much.

Ian could see the baseball field in the end of the street, his heart tightened in his chest. That was his old school, the place where he grew up. Mickey elbowed him, a smirk on his face. Ian looked at him, smiling too but still not sure what Mickey meant. Then Mickey started running to the baseball field, Ian didn’t even hesitate, he started to run too, following right behind.

They got to the fence after an exhausting sprint, out of breath but chuckling.

“I won.” Mickey said. “So I get to do whatever I want to you tonight.”

“I’m not complaining.” Ian said, biting his lip and smiling, playful.

Mickey only nodded and smiled knowingly. He then turned and climbed on a bin, then over the fence, jumping inside of the baseball field, next to the bleachers. Ian followed without major problem, having done this thousands of times when he was younger.

“Oh my god. This place, man. Used to spend my days here when I was in the baseball team.”

He got closer to Mickey, who was leaning against the wall under the bleachers, looking at him grinning, looking fucking beautiful. “I know.” Mickey said. He then moved and grabbed a hold of one of the bars and started doing pull-ups. “I was there, you know.”

Ian looked at him, he wanted to say something to that, but the sight of Mickey doing pull-ups was too much, he could see his arm muscles tensing up perfectly since Mickey was wearing a short sleeved thin black shirt. Only when Mickey stopped and was back on the ground and in front of him, Ian managed to get the words out of his mouth.

“You were in the team?”

Mickey nodded and sit on the ground, looking up to Ian. “What, you don’t remember me?”

“Do you?” Ian chuckled in disbelief, sitting next to Mickey.

“I didn’t know it was you until now, but I remember you. Little redhead kid who wouldn’t stop looking at me.”

Ian laughed nervously, he could feel his cheeks burning. “Really?”

“Yeah. Probably it was the whole pissing on first base thing that caught your attention.”

Ian burst out laughing. “No way! That was you!?” Mickey shrugged and laughed too. Ian couldn’t believe it. “Oh my god, it was you! I just remembered it all perfectly in my head. Fuck, you were so cute! Standing there with your little dick in your hands.”

Mickey punched him in the shoulder, acting as if he was highly offended. “Fuck off, my dick was average size. Excuse me for not having an arm sized cock.”

Ian only laughed harder. He then leaned in and wrapped an arm around Mickey, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek several times. “I fucking love your dick, Mick.”

“Mick? We’re there already, huh?” Mickey smiled looking at Ian, who nodded, burying his face in Mickey’s neck right after. “You know, it would’ve been nice to have you as my friend back then. I never had many.”

Ian moved a little to look at Mickey, the older guy seemed a little down. It was the first time Ian had seen that look in his eyes. It wasn’t nostalgia anymore, it was pure bitterness, he was probably remembering those parts of his life he didn’t want to remember, those parts that are able to put your happy memories in the shade.

Ian used his hand to cradle Mickey’s face and kissed him briefly in the lips. He pulled away and opened his eyes to find Mickey staring at him with those big blue eyes. They both crashed their lips together again, reconnecting desperately, Mickey moved to sit on Ian’s lap, straddling him and kissing the redhead passionately.  

Ian’s hands rested on Mickey’s hips, moving along with them. Mickey didn’t ignore Ian’s hard on, and started rubbing his ass against Ian’s crotch more fervently. When he noticed Ian’s breathing speeding up he stopped, and kissed Ian one last time before standing up.

“Let’s go to my place. We can come back here whenever you want.” Ian was still pouting, looking at him like an abandoned puppy. “I promise, we will do naughty things in the school bleachers other day.”

The promise of coming here again with Mickey seemed like enough to convince Ian, so he stood up and joined Mickey, leaving the baseball field and walking to where they’ve left the car, relieved and surprised that no one had tried to steal a Lambo in the South Side. 

* * *

 

As soon as the bedroom’s door was closed, Ian was all over Mickey, kissing his full lips tenderly and slow at first, but soon using mostly his tongue, biting in Mickey’s lower lip, getting impatient.

Mickey smiled against his lips, amused with Ian’s eagerness. He pulled away to take his shirt off and help Ian take his off too. Mickey cupped Ian’s face with his hands and kissed him leisurely, trying to slow things down.

He directed Ian towards his bed and soon he was on top of the redhead, straddling him and kissing his neck, leaving some marks in the process. His hands travelled all the way down Ian’s chest and abdomen until he reached his jeans, unzipping and taking them off.

Mickey got out of bed then, ignoring Ian’s confused look. He took his own jeans off and then grabbed something from a drawer. He walked next to bed again and looked at Ian sprawled out in his bed with a smirk on his face.

“Take those off.” He said looking at Ian’s underwear.

Ian couldn’t have complied any quicker. He tossed them aside and looked at Mickey, his cheeks turning pink as he felt a little exposed like that. Mickey contemplated Ian, totally naked and expectant.

His body was fucking beautiful, his pale skin was fully covered with freckles, his fiery hair a little messy, dreamy eyes and his lips were parted, swollen from the intense makeup session. He was breathing heavily and he swallowed hard when Mickey’s eyes dropped down to look at his hard, pulsing dick.

Mickey climbed up the bed then, sitting in between Ian’s legs. Ian then could see what he had in his hand, a bottle of what looked like lube.

“So, you said I could do whatever I wanted to you.”

“You want to fuck me?” Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mickey chuckled a bit. “No…”

Ian gulped again. “Oh… Okay, what you want to do then?”

Mickey crawled on top of Ian and crashed his lips against the redhead’s, who responded immediately, kissing him back, his hands going straight to Mickey’s hips. But soon Mickey took both of his hands and pulled away.

“Can I tie you up?” He whispered against Ian’s lips.

Ian could only nod, a little taken aback by that. Mickey grabbed Ian’s wrists with one hand then moved a little to reach the drawer and grab one of his ties with the other hand. Mickey then pressed his wrists to the bed’s headboard and tied him up.

He could feel Ian’s dick twitch underneath him and Ian’s breath hitching. He gave Ian one last kiss, more like a peck and then he sit between Ian’s legs. He started caressing Ian’s V zone, his inner thighs and his abdomen, Ian was looking at him, looking as nervous as ever.

Mickey grabbed that bottle and pour a generous amount in his hand, he then ran the palm of his hand through Ian’s dick, which was pressed against his own stomach. The gel looked like lube, or something similar, but it felt different, it was warm in an extremely nice way. He squirmed a little at Mickey’s touch at first.

“Is that a fucking massage gel or something like that?” His voice came out in a faltering way.

“Mmm,” Mickey smiled.

He then wrapped his hand around Ian’s dick completely, starting to stroke gently, his eyes locked on Ian’s. He was jerking Ian off steady pace, unhurriedly, his hand moving experimentally. He was applying the perfect amount of pressure, his wrist twirling a little to rub more at the head, sending Ian more over the verge every time he touched the tip and make his hips jerk the slightest forward.

“Tell me when you’re close.” Mickey said almost like whispering.

“I’ve been close for a while now.”

Mickey then stopped stroking, he let go of Ian’s dick and started running his slicked hand all over Ian’s pelvic region. Ian let out a deep breath.

“You gotta tell me when you feel you’re gonna come.” Mickey’s voice was gentle and delicious, it was only making it worse.

“Oh-kay…” Ian said breathlessly.

He couldn’t help but close his eyes and tilt his head back, the feeling of Mickey’s hand back on him, moving like that, jerking him off so good, the fact that he was tied up. He knew if he opened his eyes and saw Mickey he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back any longer.

“Look at me.” Mickey said.

Ian knew he shouldn’t but he did it anyway, wanting to please Mickey’s request. He complied and found those blue lustful eyes looking at him, it was all too much.

“Fuck… stop…” Ian breathed out.

Mickey stopped for a little moment, just to continue stroking his dick right after. Ian felt his stomach tightening, the urge to release.

“Mickey, I’m gonna come…” He said between moans. “I can’t… Fuck,”

Mickey let go of Ian’s dick, and Ian could only whine as a complaint before decompressing, he could feel his cock throbbing through his orgasm as cum poured out of the slit, sliding down his length.

But he didn’t feel spent, he didn’t feel satisfied yet because Mickey had let go right before he came. He damned himself for not being able to last.

“I hate you right now.”

He said letting out the tiniest chuckle, not having enough strength to laugh. He watched Mickey laugh though. He then felt Mickey’s hand on him again, he shuddered hard at Mickey’s touch, his dick over sensitive.

Mickey kept stroking, this time a little harder, and Ian couldn’t stop swearing. He grabbed at the headboard as best as he could, trying to hold it out for as long as he could, which was really fucking hard considering what a major turn on the whole situation was.

“You look amazing, Ian.”

“Shut up, you’re gonna make me come again.”

Mickey chuckled and moved his hand higher on Ian’s dick, and sped up, stroking the head faster. Ian squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed harder at the headboard, his hips jerking erratically.

“I’m close! I’m so close…” Ian managed to say.

 Mickey stopped and moved his hand away from Ian’s cock to touch at his balls, stimulating them. Ian calmed down but was desperate. “Please, let me come.” Ian begged.

Mickey then moved in the bed and laid on his side next to Ian, resting his leg on Ian’s. He started kissing Ian’s neck, and reached down to wrap his hand around Ian again, starting to stroke his cock slower.

“Come on, baby, don’t come yet.” Mickey whispered in Ian’s ear. “It’ll feel better if you hold out.”

Ian moaned loudly then, mostly because of Mickey calling him baby. He bit his lip so hard he could taste blood and nodded, trying to control himself. Mickey kept moving his hand up and down, it felt so warm and the pleasure Ian was feeling was immense. He was constantly feeling his dick pulsing, his stomach stung and he couldn’t help but shiver hardly.

He looked down at his own dick, he could see it dripping, his cum emerging little by little. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Mickey was kissing his jaw, licking at his neck. Ian gulped and tried to speak, even though it sounded more like a weak, faltering whisper.

“Mickey, please, I want to come so bad,”

“Sshhh…” Mickey caressed his cheek softly and leaned in, kissing Ian slow and tender. “Tell me how bad you want it.”

Ian whined, he was on the edge and Mickey talking to him like that wasn’t helping whatsoever.

“So so bad, Mickey, I… _I need to._ ” Ian was basically convulsing, pleading Mickey with narrowed eyes.

Mickey kept going, a little calmer. Meanwhile he started to open himself up, his hand still lubricated with the massage gel. Ian looked at him, his brows furrowed in a mix of confusion and pure pleasure just at the sight of watching Mickey fingering himself.

Then Mickey moved and straddled Ian, his knees on either side of the redhead, who was looking at him now with wide eyes. “Mickey? What-“

He couldn’t even finish the sentence before Mickey sank down on his cock, Ian moaned loud and long. “Fuck!” Ian cried when he bottomed out.

Mickey started riding Ian. Only two thrusts down and Ian came hard inside of Mickey, moaning hotly. Unable to contain himself at the incredible pleasure he was feeling all over his body.

 “That’s it, Ian, fill me up.” Mickey said riding Ian through his orgasm. When he was sure the redhead was spent, he moved off of him and untied him, lying down next to a shuddering Ian.

“That was… I think I’ve never came so hard in my life.” Ian couldn’t even move. He turned to look at Mickey, with a wide grin on his face. “You’re the dirtiest man I know. So hot.”

After that, Ian could only wrap his arms around Mickey and plant kisses all over his face, saying over and over again how good he was. They both fell asleep shortly after. Ian woke up in the middle of the night, though, for no reason apparently, he opened his eyes and saw the man asleep beside him.

The bedroom had a massive glass wall and the moonlight illuminated the man’s angelical and resting face. Ian kissed his lips softly. When he went back to sleep, he couldn’t stop thinking that he was indeed, falling in love with Mickey Milkovich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean we all knew mickey is kinky and dirty in bed,,,


	9. playing with fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! i know, it's been a while, i'm sorry  
> i've been kinda busy  
> being lazy heh
> 
> as always, sorry if there are mistakes!
> 
> u had a lot of smut and happiness on previous chapters so... here comes the angst!  
> u may think i suck and u r probably right xx

The sun was out, the birds were singing and so was Ian. The music was loud but you could still hear his voice over the music. He was dancing to it in the kitchen, wearing only his underwear and using the spatula as a mic.

_Dark of the alley, the breaking of day_

He turned in a dramatic spin to find Mickey watching him amused, a wide smile spread across his face. Blue sleepy eyes, dark messy hair. Ian smiled back, he stood there for a moment, not being able to move or do anything but smile and look at the man leaning on the kitchen counter, his arms crossed on his bare chest.

_Head while I’m driving, I’m driving_

He couldn’t help but blush too, knowing Mickey had witnessed his singing and dancing. He then remembered he was supposed to be making breakfast, so he turned again and flipped the pancake, he already had a big ass pile of them but after tonight he was hungry as a motherfucker.

_Soft lips are open, them knuckles are pale_

Since their date a week ago, he had been sleeping at Mickey’s every night. The domesticity was already palpable, but it just felt right, it felt natural and amazing. And he was sure it felt like that to Mickey too, he never complained about Ian overstaying or being to intimate. He could feel Mickey’s eyes on his back, how he got closer to him.

_Feels like you’re dying, you’re dying_

Ian then felt Mickey’s hand on his back, running all the way over his shoulder to his lower back and then his hip. A feeling of déjà vu invading his mind, remembering that first time he felt Mickey’s hand on the train. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breathing becoming unsteady. The fact that he felt as nervous as he was that first time didn’t go unnoticed for Ian.

_You, your sex is on fire_

Mickey’s hand then moved from Ian’s hip, he slipped his hand inside of Ian’s pant in a long and ticklish caress and Ian shuddered at the feeling.

_And so were the words to transpire_

He had to hold his breath and bite his lip to keep himself from gasping when Mickey reached his semi hard dick and started stroking it real slow.

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones_

Mickey trailed kissed all over Ian’s neck and shoulders. “You like my hands, huh?”

_I could just taste it, taste it_

Ian could only nod fervently, his eyes closed, his head tilted back a bit, and his mind spiraling with images of Mickey’s hands on his cock. He opened his eyes and looked down at his crotch to find the same image he had fantasies with. “I love your hands.”

_But it’s not forever, but it’s just tonight_

Mickey ran his thumb over the slit, using the precum that was already dripping to lubricate the tip and stroke it a little bit harder.

_Oh we’re still the greatest_

“Fuck!” Ian yelled.

_The greatest_

“What?” Mickey asked.

“The fucking pancake is on fire!”

Mickey let go of Ian’s dick and moved a little so Ian could move too. He watched as Ian turned off the stove, moving to the sink with the skillet in his hands. Mickey couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, Ian’s face was purely comical. Ian opened the water tap and once the fire was gone, he left the skillet in the sink and turned to look at Mickey, an embarrassed look on his face.

Mickey moved closer, we wrapped his arms around Ian’s hips, and laughed again, causing Ian to burst out laughing too. His laugh was cut by Mickey’s lips pressing against his. Mickey could feel the redhead tense up and then relax at their lips touching, and soon he was kissing him back, cupping his face his with big freckled hands.

* * *

Ian had dancing shift that night. Well, actually, ever since Mickey talked to his manager, he had been dancing every night. It was exhausting, but in a good way. It was the same feeling as when you come back home after going out for a run. The first night he came out of work and went home with Mickey, he was all sweaty and looking forward to have a restorative shower. They took a shower together and fucked in there.

They just fucked a lot these days, they were in that phase where they couldn’t take their hands off of each other. Ian wondered if would ever pass that phase. Tonight though, after a week, it was the first night he wouldn’t sleep at Mickey’s.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little disappointed when Mickey told him he couldn’t stay. He didn’t know exactly why, he just knew Mickey had some shit to deal with. Probably business related shit. So he didn’t push it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Aston, the manager. He was poking at Ian’s shoulder with his finger, something Ian found extremely annoying, but then again, Aston doing extremely annoying shit wasn’t news, it was basically all he ever did.

Ian clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, turning to look at the older man. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, not wanting to open his mouth, afraid he would say something he would later regret.

Aston nodded his head towards the VIP section. “A client wants a dance. Specifically asked for you. ”

Ian nodded and started to walk away from the man. It wasn’t weird that clients asked for a special dancer, and Ian had lots of them, he didn’t really know why, but he always guessed it was because he was the only redhead working in the club. When this happened, Ian tried not to get nervous, he tried not to think about it too much.

When a client asked for a dance, and wanted it to be him who danced, it meant the client had been watching him, “knew” who Ian was, and he couldn’t help but feel like the client would be a creep. And most of the times, they were.

When he entered the VIP section, his eyes soon found who had asked for a dance. And in that moment, all the confidence he had was drained drastically out of him. He felt himself going weak at the sight. He kept walking, trying not to look too affected.

The man was sitting in one of the couches, two men behind that same couch, all three of them suited up. Whoever that was miles away could probably smell their expensive cologne; it was intoxicating, and not in a good kinda way. He was smiling, his teeth covered in silver grills. Ian swallowed, and tried to smile back as best as he could.

“Ian.” The man said as a salute.

“Nathan.”

“How about you show me how you dance.”

Ian looked at the men behind Nathan, they were watching him, their face serious. Ian didn’t need to see the guns to know they were packing. Resigned, he straddled the man, moving his hips to the rhythm, being careful not to touch the man too much. He looked sideways and saw the man was still smiling, his grin even wider if possible.

He looked away. He had a massive bad feeling about the whole situation. Nathan spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

“Not bad at all, Ian. I’m kinda impressed.” He said, sounding like the fucking asshole he was.

“I can see what Mickey sees in you.”

Ian had to bit his lip to keep himself from saying something stupid. The fact that this man, Nathan, had implied Mickey only wanted him for his body made him angrier than he should be right now. He wanted nothing more than to punch the man in his cocky face, but he knew he shouldn’t.

Due to Ian’s sudden muting, Nathan continued. “What, are you mad because you don’t get to see Mickey tonight?”

Ian then stopped dancing and looked at him, confused. “How do you know?”

“Oh, I know a lot of things about Mickey. Do you?” Nathan chuckled. “Who said you could stop?”

Ian started moving again, but he wasn’t concentrating on moving, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Nathan’s, he could see the man was challenging him.

“Yes. I know what he feels with me.”

He didn't feel like he was lying then, he knew how Mickey was with him. He was still mysterious sometimes, but that was normal considering he was an important business man, and also considering Ian had met him barely a month ago. They were still getting to know each other, and discovering Mickey was the best thing Ian had ever experienced so far.

“What, you think he’s in love with you?”

Ian stood up then, looking away. “You can’t fake that. He… I know him.”

“Now do you, really? Do you know why he couldn’t meet with you today?”

Ian didn’t. But keeping his mouth shut made him feel even more powerless. “Business.” He tried, and he sure as hell hoped he was right.

Nathan’s laugh didn’t help Ian to feel any kind of hope though. “Business?” He said between chuckles. “That’s what he told you?”

His laugh subsided and then he kept going. Ian didn’t want to hear it, but he couldn’t move. “So, what do you know about Mickey? Do you know he’s married? Yes, married, with a kid. That’s what he’s doing right now. Playing the dad role.”

Ian felt his heart sink. He could literally feel his chest tightening so much breathing was becoming a major effort. “You’re a fucking liar.”

Nathan stood up and put his hand on Ian’s shoulder. “Let me tell you something, pretty boy. Players only love you when they’re playing.”

Ian couldn’t speak, he just stood there, not moving the slightest. His heart beating so hard he could feel it in his neck and fingers. Nathan was full of shit, _he had to be._

He managed to bring together enough strength to walk to the restroom. He grabbed his phone and looked at Mickey’s conversation. He was thinking about texting him but he just knew that was too easy to avoid. He pressed the call button after several minutes of hesitation. To his surprise, Mickey picked up. He hadn’t expected him to do it, so he didn’t say anything, because he didn't really know what to say.

_“Ian?”_

“Mickey…”

_“Are you okay?”_

“Yeah, yeah. I just… Can we talk?”

_“I can’t talk right now, Ian. Told you. I’m busy tonight.”_

Ian nodded, as if Mickey could see him. He didn’t know how to ask, how to bring it up.

 _“Sure you’re okay?”_ Mickey asked.

“Yeah.”

_“Aight. I have to hang up, man. See you tomorrow.”_

Ian started to get his clothes changed, his shift had just started, but he just couldn’t work right now. He couldn’t take what Nathan had said out of his head. Not even if he wanted to. He really wanted to believe that it was just a lie. But why would he come here on purpose? Just to lie? And what the fuck was he trying to achieve? Them splitting up? Why?

So many questions kept coming to Ian’s mind. He was going crazy. Was Mickey really married? Did he have a kid? Ian wanted to yell.

He got out of the restroom, ready to go. He didn’t even bother looking for Aston to tell him some excuse, he would deal with all that shit later. He just had to clear his mind. He went outside and started walking. He didn’t want to go home, he didn’t know where to go. He knew where he wanted to go, but he didn’t think about it.

He kept walking for almost an hour, trying to ignore the fact that he was walking towards Mickey’s house.

* * *

“Do you ever have something that is not pizza for dinner?” Svetlana asked, watching Yevgeny basically devouring his slice of pizza.

“Of course.” Mickey said while chewing pizza too.

Svetlana looked at them both eating. It was so obvious they were father and son it was even adorable. When he was a baby, Yevgeny was blonde but once he started to grow his hair got darker and darker, now he had hair almost as dark as his father. But it was the eyes, his eyes were just like his father’s.

“So why do you always have to order pizza when we come here?” She insisted.

“Because you never give my poor son pizza, and that way I’m his favorite.” He smiled at Yevgeny who was laughing. “Right buddy?”

Yevgeny nodded cheerfully while he took another bite of pizza.

“This is unhealthy.” She stated as a matter of fact.

“Having us as parents is unhealthy.” Mickey said, proud of himself for making Svetlana smile.

The doorbell rang, startling them. Mickey stood up and walked away from the living room. He reached the door and opened it, finding an anxious looking Ian in front of him. The redhead was looking at him with wide eyes and he was biting his nails restlessly.

“Ian? The fuck are you doing here?” Mickey said, his voice coming out louder than he wanted to. “I thought you were working tonight.”

“I-I need to see you.”

Mickey looked at him with concern, he was about to step closer to Ian when a voice made both Mickey and Ian freeze.

“Dad?”

Yevgeny was standing next to Mickey, looking up at him and then at Ian. The redhead’s eyes met with the little kid’s blue ones. God, he looked just like Mickey. He was about seven years old, Ian wasn’t sure. He looked back at Mickey, who seemed to be struggling to find the correct words to say.

“Ian…” He managed to blurt out before Ian ran off.

And Ian didn’t stop running until he got to his place. He didn’t know how he had been able to run that much with his chest aching like that, but he did. He let himself fall in his bed and sank his face on his pillow, the fluffy material muffling his sobs. He could hear his phone ringing, but he chose to ignore it. He let it ring. He let it ring for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wasn't that bad after all right? 
> 
> btw, the song ian was listening to at the beginning is sex on fire by kings of leon,  
> an iconic track


End file.
